What Makes You Different
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: FullTitle:What Makes You Different,Makes You Beautiful To Me. AU.After returning to the Enterprise,from being away at Starfleet Medical for a year, Beverly reconnects with her son, friends, and finds herself falling in love with a certain Android. Beverly Crusher/Data, Complete!
1. Welcome back, Beverly

**Title: **What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful To Me  
**Summary:**AU**. **After returning to the Enterprise, from being away at Starfleet Medical for year, Beverly reconnects with her son, friends, and finds herself falling in love with a certain Android.

**A/N:**Takes place at the begginning of season three. The title is taken from the song:What Makes You Different, by the Backstreet Boys.  
**Pairing:**Beverly Crusher/Data  
**Rating**:PG-13  
**Warnings:C**omplete misuse of the TNG universe, mild adult content, nothing too graphic, possibly violence  
**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing and never will. Sigh

**Chapter One:**Welcome back, Beverly

Beverly felt a little sad that no one except Wesley was there to greet her back aboard the Enterprise. She had missed this ship and it's crew so much, but especially Wesley. She slowly stepped out of the shuttle and onto the floor of her favorite ship, and was now standing in front of her son.

She had hoped that Jean-Luc would've have at least made an appearance.

"It's good to have you back mom," her son greeted her back, giving her a big hug, and took a couple of her bags to carry back to their quarters for her.

"It's good to be back," she replied, following her son out of the Shuttle Bay, and to their quarters.

As soon as she followed her son inside, and called for the lights.

"SURPRISE!" her friends all shouted at once, jumping out of their hiding place. They were all smiling warmly at her. Well, except for Worf, but he gave her a small nod to let her know that had missed her too.

She nodded back in return.

"Welcome back, Beverly," Jean-Luc greeted, guiding her to the kitchen, and the table, where her delicious looking Chocolate Cake awaited her.

Deanna handed her a knife to cut it with. "We all missed you a great deal, Beverly," she said.

"Here, here. It's really good to have you back, Beverly," Geordi joined in, patting her fondly a few times on the shoulder.

After passing pieces of the Chocolate Cake around to her friends, and saving one for herself, Data walked over, holding a wrapped present, and handed it to her.

This was sweet of him.

"What's this?" she probed, excepting the gift.

"A welcome back gift. It is a human tradition. Is it not?" Data replied, giving her a look with his yellow cat-like eyes, which pretty much said, 'I hope you like it.'

"Yes, it is. Thank you Data! This was very sweet of you," she answered, slowly unwrapping the gift, and held it up in front of her to see what it was. It was a painting of Wesley. A really nice-recent painting of Wesley. With stars in the background. She had missed him so much this past year, and she felt her eyes swell with unshed tears.

"I think it's wonderful!" Deanna exclaimed, taking the painting slowly out of her hands, and started looking for a place to hang it on the wall. She watched her walk into the living room, then turned her attention back to Data.

"Thank you Data. It' s a very nice painting. I didn't know you were into art."

"You are welcome, Beverly! May I call you Beverly?" Data probed.

Sometimes, she forgot that Data didn't have emotions. Like right now. The way he was smiling affectionately at her. So human-like. She gave him a small affectionate smile back.

"Why not. Everyone else is today," she answered, picking up her plate of cake off the table, and took a bite of the desert, not taking her eyes off of Data's. He had nice eyes. Everything about Data was nice. And since when did she start thinking this way about her Android friend? Of course, he was nice though. In a friendly way. He was her friend after all. Just friend.

Shaking her head a little at herself, she gave Data's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Excuse me Data," she excused herself, walking over to where Jean-Luc and Deanna were talking by the painting of Wesley, Deanna had just hanged on the wall in the living room.

"So, how was Starfleet Medical Beverly?" Jean-Luc probed, taking a bite of his own cake.

"It was fine Jean. But, I've missed you," she answered him before turning to Deanna, "All of you."  
Deanna smiled, looking like she was really enjoying the chocolate cake.

"And we've missed you," he replied.

She smiled happily.

It was really so good to be home again.

**TBC**

Feedback is much appreciated


	2. Wesley, the matchmaker

**Chapter Two:**Wesley, the matchmaker

After all her friends had left, Beverly unpacked, and began putting everything away in her bed room, while Wesley cleaned up the kitchen and the living room.

She then sat down in the living room with him afterwords.

"I've missed you, mom. The Enterprise just wasn't the same without you," Wesley said, relaxing next to her on the couch.

"I've missed you too, Wesley. But, I'm back now, and I don't plan on going away again anytime soon," she assured, giving him a hug. She pulled away, looking up at the painting of Wesley, Data had given her. "Did you pose for this?"

Wesley's also looked up at the painting of himself on the wall, and nodded, yes. "I've always liked Data, mom."

Beverly turned her attention back to Wesley at this, "Me too. He's a good friend."

Wesley straightened himself up a bit more. He was tired of his mom being lonely and unhappy. He had seen the look they had shared after Data had given her the painting. There was definately an attraction there.

And well, he trusted Data with his mom more than anyone. After all, he was strong, very strong, being an Android and all, and had protected them from Lore that first year. He wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. "No, I mean. I always thought he'd be perfect for you."

Beverly's eyes widened with surprise. Except for that brief moment at the party tonight when their eyes had locked, she had never been attracted to Data before.

Wesley must have seen it, and was now trying to get her to go out with him. "Why Wesley. I do believe you are trying to play, Matchmaker. But, I just don't feel that way about Data," she said.

Wesley sighed, feeling a little defensive of his friend. "Why not? Because he's an Android?" he probed.

"That's not fair, Wes. Where's this coming from?" Beverly wondered what had gotten into her son and why he was suddenly trying to set her up. With Data of all people.

"I just want you to be happy," he ansewered, knowing that his mother was just in denial. It was up to him to make her realize that she and Data could work out, he supposed.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Beverly probed.

Getting a little frustrated with her denial, he pushed himself up from the couch and narrowed his eyes a little down at her.

"Because, I know you mom, and I know you haven't been happy since father died. Why not give Data a chance?" he retorted, turning around, and headed for his room to give her some time to think about it on her own.

Beverly watched him go before looking back up at the painting, and sighed. Maybe, Wes, was was right, and it was about time she moved on. But, Data?

Wesley was currently pacing in his room, and had come to the conclusion that his mom needed a little shove in the right direction. He would have to take matters into his own hands. "Computer, locate, Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Lieutenant Commander Data is in his quarters."

"Thanks!" he thanked the computer before exiting his room, and then quarters.

He made his way to Data's.

Wesley hoped that he was doing the right thing as he now stood in front of Data's door. He lifted his hand and rang the chime.

"Enter!" he heard Data call from the other side.

Taking a deep breath, and telling himself that he could do this, he let himself in.

"Wesley?" Data questioned, standing up from behind his computer consol, and made his way around it to him.

"Have you got a minute?"

"Of course. How may I help you, Wes?"

"It's about my, mom."

Data looked a little concerned at this. "Is she alright?" he asked, moving closer to him.

Wesley nodded, "She's fine. Um..."

"Wes, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. It's, gosh! It was so much easier asking you this in my head," he said

Data widened his eyes just a little, looking curious, "Ask me what?"

Gathering all his courage, Wesley probed,"Data, would you court my mother?"

Data looked taken aback by the question.

"I'm afraid that I have little expierance in, courting," he said.

"Then you'll do it?"

"Wes, I am not adverse to the possibility of a intimate relationship with your mother. But, why?"

Wesley sighed, "Because, I want her to be happy."

"And you believe I could make her happy?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "I mean, I know you can't love her, but you can give her everything else, and I think that's enough. And besides, you show love in your own way."

Data looked touched. "Thank you, Wes. That means a lot to me."

Wesley nodded, "So, how shall we begin?"

Data smiled at him. "I shall begin by reading up on courting. You, I believe, have homework to complete, young man," Data attempted to tease him, but was being serious at the same time.

"What makes you think that I haven't already completed it?"

"i have found that you tend to, procrastinate when it comes to your studies. Like you are doing now. But, you do have an exceptable reason to. Tonight. Goodnight, Wesley."

"Goodnight, Data," he bid the Lieutenant Commander goodnight before making his leave. He really hoped that he did the right thing. Data will be good for his mother, he just knew it.

**TBC**

**Feedback is lovely**!


	3. The red dress

**A/N: **I hope I'm not rushing things too much with this chapter. I just kind of see Data as the diving right in and taking a chance type. But I'm trying to develop this relationship at a believable pace.

**Chapter Three:**The red dress

"I have decided to pursue an intimate relationship with Beverly, and I am reading up on courting," Data informed Geordi, who had stopped by his quarters shortly after Wes had left, and had asked him what he was doing.

Geordi's eyes widened with surprise, looking stunned, and he folded his arms against his chest. "Really?" he asked.

Data nodded, "Yes, Wesley asked if I would."

"And you agreed? I swear Data, that kid has you wrapped around his finger like a, Yo-Yo."

Data's curiosity was piqed. "What is a, Yo-Yo?" he probed.

"Never mind. Data, this is big step for you. I mean, do you really want to do this?"

Data nodded. "I have always found Doctor Crusher to be, facinating. So, yes, I do," he answered his friend.

Geordi sighed, "Well, in that case. Good luck with that then."

"Thank you, Geordi! I believe I will need it."

The following morning, Beverly stepped off the turbo-lift, and onto the bridge. She made her way down to the chair to the right of the Captain's, and perched herself down there. She looked over at Data, who sat at Opperations in front of the view screen briefly before getting lost in thought.

Wesley had given her a lot to think about last night. And after talking with Deanna, who she went to see about it late last night. (She couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about a certain Android.) And she had decided that she was ready to move on from her late husband, Jack. He would want her to, Deanna had helped her to realize.

She just never thought it would be with, Data. But, she couldn't deny that she found the possibility of a relationship with him an interesting one. He had always been kind to her and Wesley. But then again, being kind was just his nature, she thought. Still, she had always admired that characteristic about him.

Little did Beverly know, that Data was already planning on asking her to have dinner with him tonight. He may not be able to eat, but he had always enjoyed the company.

They were not scedualed any away missions for quite some time. So, he had plenty of time to begin the courting.

Later, after his shift was over, Data made his way to the Sick Bay. Doctor Crush...Beverly, had left the bridge hours ago to return to her duty station in Sick Bay. She was currently leaning over her desk, looking at something on the computer.

"Doctor Crusher?" he announced himself. She straightened up, turning to face him.

"Data, what can I do for you?" she probed.

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner this evening?"

Beverly's eyes widended, looking taken aback, but not objective to his invitation.

"Sure. In, Ten Forward?" she asked.

"Ten Forward, will be acceptable. However, I ask that you dress, comfortably?"

Beverly folded her arms against her chest, raising her eyebrows slightly at him.

"Data, is this a date?" she questioned him.

Data nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yes. Unless, you do not want it to be? I understand if you do not. But, I do believe that I have a lot to offer you as a mate," he replied.

Beverly looked surprised, and a little suspicious. She looked around as if to see if they were being over heard.

"Data, please keep your voice down. Did Deanna put you up to this?" she whispered, when she seemed to come to the conclusion that they were not.

Data shook his head negative. He would tell her that Wesley had asked him to court her. But somehow, he thought that Wes might not want his mother to know that he had asked him to do it. "No," he simply answered. It was not exactly a lie, because Counselor Troi did not put him up to this.

"Well, in that case. I'll meet you there in two hours."

Data nodded in agreement, "I am looking forward to getting to know you better, Beverly. " He then turned, walking out of the Sick Bay to prepare himself for their date tonight.

Beverly watched him go, wondering what on earth she was going to wear for her and Data's first date.

After her shift was over, Beverly made her way to her quarters to change.

Going through her closet, she couldn't find a thing. Gettiing frustrated with herself and her poor choice of civilian clothing, she felt that she needed a second opinion. Deanna always wore such nice clothes while off duty. She tapped her comm badge, "Doctor Crusher to Counselor Troi."

"Troi here. What can I do for you Beverly?" came Deanna's reply.

"Deanna, can you spare a few minutes?"

"Of course."

A few minutes after talking with Deanna on the comm, her friend summoned walked into her quarters while she was observing herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear a simple long red dress that she hadn't worn in ages. She thought it looked alright, but she still wanted a second opinion.

"If it's a second opinion you're asking for Beverly? I'd say you look beautiful in that dress. A special occasion?" Deanna asked, making her her way up to her from behind.

Beverly nodded, "Data asked me to have dinner with him in, Ten Forward."

Deanna's eyes widened with surprise. "You mean, as in a date?" she questioned.

Beverly nodded, "Yes, Deanna. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Do you think you're doing the right thing?"

Beverly sighed. She hated it when Deanna did that. "I don't know. I suppose, I'll just have to find out won't I? But, I hope so. It's just, I'd hate it if something goes wrong between us and Data and I can't be friends anymore," she answered.

"I understand. Here, let me help you with your hair. It's been a long time since I've been able to do a girlfriend's hair. And just in case you're wondering Beverly? I think, you and Data will make a nice couple," Deanna said, not giving Beverly a chance to object before picking up a hair-brush and started brushing through her hair. She sighed again, letting Deanna do her hair for her just this once.

**TBC**

**Please do let me know what you think so far?**


	4. All I need is your hand

**Chapter Four**:All I need is your hand

A little while later, Beverly entered Ten Forword, looking around for Data. She spotted him near the back, and made her way over to their table. Data smiled at her in greeting, and got up to pull her chair out for her. "Thanks," she thanked him, sitting down, and moved her chair closer to the table.

Data nodded. "You are welcome," he replied, returning to his own chair across from her. "I have rarely seen you out of uniform, Beverly. I find your current choice of attire... most appealing," he complimented. Beverly felt herself blush at the compliment. _'Of course Data wouldn't be shy about giving her compliments,' _she thought.

Data himself was wearing some black pants and a nice gray sweater that he looked quite handsome in.

"I was hoping you would. You look very nice also, Data," she returned the compliment.

Data smiled again. "Thank you, Beverly!"

A waitress came over to take their orders from them. It was then that she noticed his violin by the side of his chair on the floor.

"Planning a performance?" she probed, after ordering. The waitress had complimented her on how lovely she looked tonight before going to fill their orders for them.

Data nodded. "Yes. For you. I wish to make my intentions towards you very clear to the others," he replied.

Beverly's eyes widened with some embarressment, and some horror. She watched, a little mortified, as Data then got up, as if he was about to make a speach. _'Oh, my god! He wasn't serious. Was he?' _

He then picked up his violin and walked a few feet away from the table before turning around, and gave her an affectionate gaze, before looking at the crowd around them. He tried calling for everyones' attention, but obviously wasn't being loud enough, for everyone still went about their own buisness.

Will, appearently decided to come to the rescue, tapping his wine glass repeatedly as he came to a stand besides Data. Everyone's heads emediately turned in their direction.

"Thank you, Commander," Data thanked him.

"No problem at all, Lieutenant Commander," Will replied teasingly, a small grin plastered on his face. Setting down the glass, he sat himself down on a nearby empty chair, keeping his attention on Data._ 'He looks rather amused and pleased with himself,' _she couldn't help but observe.

Beverly wouldn't be surprised if Will had suggested to Data that he 'declair his love, or intentions as Data called it for her,' in the open like this. Will was always such hopeless romantic at heart.

"I wish to perform a small piece that I believe will convey my intentions towards Beverly Crusher to you all."

Beverly wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole, but that wish was short lived when Data's eyes met her's. It was piercing and filled with fondness. He then started playing his violin for her. It was a soft and sweet melody. It was really hard to believe that Data didn't have emotions when he played his violin so lovely like that.

After he was finished, everyone clapped for him, and he bowed, but kept his eyes only on her. Putting his violin away, and recieving an enthusiastic congratulations and hearty- handshake from Will, Data made his way back over to their table and sat down again.

Will followed him over here, and gave her a big smile. He congratulated her also, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze, before returning to his own date.

"I oppologize if I have embarressed you, Beverly. You looked a little uncomfortable when I started to speak to the crowd."

Beverly shook her head, "I was, at first. Data, I had no idea you could play music like that. It was lovely. Thank you!"

Data smiled, replying,"As I was telling you earlier in Sick Bay. I believe that I have a lot to offer you as a mate."

"Tell me?" she probed, taking a sip of her wine.

"I am programmed with a wide verity of pleasury. I..."

Beverly nearly choked on her wine, but managed to stop herself from spitting it all out on the table, and swallowed it roughly down.

"Data?"

"I believe that I could be a suitable husband for you," Data continued seriously.

Beverly couldn't believe it. They were only on their first date and Data was already talking about marriage.

"I can give you all the attention you desire. But, I am incapable of giving you love," Data went on.

Beverly sighed. _'Now why do I find that so hard to believe?' _she wondered.

Her food was set down in front of her, and she thanked the waitress again before returning her attention back to Data. She reached across the table, around her plate, covering his hand with hers.

She wanted him to know that it doesn't matter because she just knows that Data loves in his own way. Data looked down at their hands on the table, and lifted her's. Flipping his over, he set her's down once again in his. He curled their fingers together, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

_'I want to give 'us' a try,' _she tried to say with her eyes. Data seemed to get the messege because he smiled a little in understanding at her and began rubbing his thumb up and down in tender caresses over the side of hers. She smiled a little back.

TBC

A/N:I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I'm a little nervous about it, especially with the hand holding scene at the end there.

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	5. Data's gift

**Chapter Five:** Data's gift

The following morning,

"So, how did it go?" Deanna probed, walking pretty fast to catch up with Beverly, who was in the corridor, on her way to the Sick Bay. Beverly smiled, not stopping.

"Good," she simply answered.

"Oh, come on. Did he actually play his violin for you? Will hasn't stopped talking about anything else all morning. " Deanna asked her again, pouting.

Beverly decided to throw her friend a bone.

Nodding, she answered her with, "Yes, he did. Data can be very thoughtful and sweet."

"That's great! I'm happy for you Beverly. Really. And for Data too," Deanna exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you Deanna. Your support means a lot," she replied, as she came to a stop at her destination. She passed through the doors as they slid open. Deanna followed her in, and into her office where Beverly noticed a nicely wrapped box by her computer, and a note by it.

She picked the note up first and read, "To Beverly,

Consider this gift a token of my loyalty to you. I can not give you love, but I can give you loyalty.

Data."

Smiling, she set down the note, and picked up the box. She unwrapped it, lifting the lid off, and found a stunning silver neckless inside, with a diomand pendent dangling from it. Her breath was taken away as it glittered a little with the over head lights in Sick Bay shining down on it.

"It's beautiful, Beverly. I'd keep him if I were you," Deanna whispered seriously in her ear from behind before turning around and exited the Sick Bay, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She put the neckless back in the box, covering it back up. She put it and the note in her pocket before sitting down at her computer and started working.

After a long and rather boring shift in Sick Bay, Beverly asked the computer for Data's current location.

"Lieutenant Commander Data is in Engineering," the computer's female voice replied.

"Thanks," she thanked the computer before leaving Sick Bay. She made her way to Egineering where Data was currently chatting with Geordi about something.

"Doctor Crusher?" Data stopped the conversation to acknowledge her presence.

"Don't let me interrupt," she insisted, shaking her head a bit, and folded her arms against her chest.

Geordi gave her a small knowing smile before turning back to Data. "I don't think there's anything more we can accomplish here. I'll contact you if I need you. Go on."

Data nodded at Geordi, thanking him, and walked over to her. Beverly smiled softly at him, linking their arms together, and started to steer him out of Engineering.

"Have fun you two!" Geordi called to them, watching them leave. Smiling from ear to ear, happy for his friends, he returned to his work.

"Did you recieve my gift?" Data probed, once they were in the corridor.

She nodded, "Yes. I wanted to thank you personally. It's beautiful."

"You are welcome. I am glad that you find the neckless satisfactory," Data replied.

Beverly led him to her quarters, and Data followed her inside.

She took out the box from her pocket and opened it.

Pulling out the neckless, she set the box aside. She held the piece of jewelry out to Data, asking him to put it on for her. He nodded, taking the neckless from her. She spun around, lifting up her hair, so that he'll have better access to her neck.

She felt him slip the chain around her neck, and clasp it shut.

"Facinating," Data said, rubbing his thumb tenderly up and down her her exposed skin a few seconds before he pulled it away.

She shuddered a little at the brief intimate contact from Data. She then took off her medical jacket and hung it up before spinning back around so that she was facing him again. He looked a little perplexed by her reaction.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned, moving in a little closer. She shook her head, raising her hands to his shoulders, and gripped them gently. She gazed at him suggestively, trying to tell him with her eyes that she wanted him to kiss her. "Ah," he said, getting the message.

Smiling a little, he pulled her close, pressing their lips together for a soft and brief kiss. He pulled away, but she didn't want to let him go just yet, and pulled him back. It's been so long since she's been intimate with anyone and she wanted more time with Data.

"Stay?"

Data looked to be thinking it over before nodding in the affirmative. She smiled, guiding him over to the couch, and sat down with him.

"Judging by your expression. I assume that you found the kiss pleasing?" Data asked. Beverly chuckled a little, taking Data's hand in her's. She curled their fingers together, scooting closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I did Data. I did," she answered, yawning. Her eyelids drifted shut, and she was out like a light.

"Beverly?" Data asked in a whisper when her eyes had closed. Not getting a responce, it was clear to him that she had fallen asleep. He wondered what it would be like to spend every night this way. With Beverly. He must admit that he found the possibility an intriguing one.

He stood up from the couch, and bent down to pick her up.

Lifting her slowly up into his arms, he headed for her bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. He took off her work boots, and moved to untuck the other side of the bed, before moving back to her. He picked her up again, laying her back down on the other side of the bed.

He made sure that she was properly covered up so that she would not get cold during the night before heading out of the room. He paused in the doorway, turning his head so that he could see her on the bed once more.

She had never looked so vulnerable to him before. He suddenly realized that this was what Wesley had really wanted. Someone who would be better able to protect his mother. Their trust in him meant a lot and he vowed to himself that he would not let him, or Beverly down.

"Goodnight Beverly. Sleep well," he bid her goodnight before disapearing out the doorway.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely!


	6. The storm, part one

**Chapter Six**:The Storm, Part One

Data nearly bumped into Wesley on his way out of the 'Crusher' quarters.

Wesley looked surprised to see him for approximately two. four seconds, before breaking out into a knowing smile.

"Gosh, you sure do move fast!" Wesley exclaimed excitedly, side-stepping him into his quarters and turned around.

Data turned around also, so that they were facing now each other, and raised his finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Your mother is asleep," he informed.

Wesley's smile broadened. "I'll be quiet. You don't have to leave right now, you know. I could use some help with my homework. That is, if you don't have anything better to do," he said in a whispered voice.

Data shook his head, "Not at the moment. I will be glad to help." He followed Wesley over to the couch, and sat down with him to help him with his homework for awhile.

He ended up carrying Wes to bed tonight as well, but he did not mind. On the contrary, he discovered that, 'Looking after the Crusher family,' somehow gave him more meaning, and purpose in life.

Three days later, the Enterprise entered orbit around Lucan 5, an unexplored planet that the Federation was considering for colonization.

Data had been called to the Captain's waiting room, along with Doctor Crusher.

"It's been brought to my attention, that the two of you have engaged in a romantic relationship?" the Captain questioned.

Data did not hesitate to respond, "That is true, Sir."

Captain Picard nodded in understanding, sitting down in his chair behind the desk. He took a sip of his Earl Gray hot tea that he had just ordered from the replicator.

"I trust that this won't interfere with your performance down on the planet?" the Captain continued to question them.

"I assure you Captain that we will not let our romantic affilation interfere with our duty as Starfleet officers," Data promised.

Captain Picard smiled at him at that.

"Data, if you had been anyone else, I would have doubted you a little," he replied, turning his attention to Beverly. "Doctor Crusher, this mission does not require the immediate presence of the Chief Medical Officer. Are you absolutely sure that you want to join the Away Team?"

"Yes, Captain," Doctor Crusher simply answered.

The Captain nodded, "Very well. I'm trusting you both. Dismissed."

Data followed Doctor Crusher out of the waiting room and to transporter room three where the other members of the Away Team were waiting patiently for them.

"Are the two of you ready?" Commander Riker asked, looking over at them as they entered.

"Yes, Sir. We are," Data replied, as he and Beverly both followed him up to the transporter pad.

"Beem us down then, Mr. O'Brian," The Commander ordered. O'Brian nodded, smiling, and transported them down to the surface.

Once on the planet's surface, Data saw nothing but plant life, and blue skies. He turned to see Doctor Crusher bend down next to a colorful flower bush.

"They're lovely!" she exclaimed, reaching out to touch one. Data reached out quickly, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, trying to be careful not to hurt her with his Android strength, and pulled her hand back away from the plants.

"Careful, Doctor! We do not know if those plants are poisonious."

"Data's right," Riker agreed with him. "No one touches anything unless we know that it's safe first."

Beverly nodded in understanding, and Data helped her to stand back up.

"Let's head on. Everyone stick together," Riker ordered. Everyone followed him on.

They walked for over an hour when the ground suddenly shook roughly, and Beverly lost her footing.

Geordi caught her in his arms before she could fall backwards.

"Doctor! Are you alright?" Geordi probed, slowly letting her go.

"I'm fine. Was that an Earthquake?" she asked, steadying her feet on the ground before looking over at Data.

Data checked his tricorder, and answered her with, "the tricorder shows no evidence that one had just accured."

"Then what was it?" Worf probed grufly,taking out his phaser, and emmediately started looking around for any sign of danger.

"I do not know."

It suddenly started to get really windy, and dark stormy clouds were moving in fast.

"It's getting cold," Beverly said, rubbing her hands against her arms, trying to warm herself up. It then started raining down hard on them.

"Riker to Enterprise. Five to beem up now."

Only static as a response.

"Come in, Enterprise!" Data could hear desperation in the Commander's voice as he tried hailing the ship again.

"Sir, the storm is interfering with communications. Possibly our tricorders as well. We have no way of getting though to the Enterprise," Data reported, stepping closer to Beverly. She looked like she was freezing, so he offered her his uniform jacket, since he did not require one to stay warm.

He did not want her to fall ill because of the unexpected storm.

"Thanks Data," she thanked him, taking the gold jacket from him and pulled it on over her blue one.

"Damn! Alright. We have no choice, but to find cover until the storm passes. Come on." Riker started to run for cover, Data and the others following closely behind him.

**TBC**

**A/N:**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! They really are appreciated. More?


	7. The storm, part two

**Chapter Seven**:The storm, part two

Beverly followed Data and Will into an underground cave of somekind, Geordi and Worf following shortly behind her. Once they were all settled inside, Beverly noticed that the cave was even colder than the outside.

Hugging herself, she moved over to a nearby rock, and perched herself down there. She might as well try and make herself comfortable while they were stuck in here. She heard thunder and flinched. She had never liked thunder storms much.

"You look good in that color," Will said a few feet away, obviously trying to make conversation to pass the time with. Beverly looked up, shivering.

"What?" she asked.

Will smiled, "Gold. You look good in gold."

Beverly blushed, tightening Data's jacket around her more for warmth. It was freezing in here.

Data sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close against his side, trying to help her warm her up the best he can without having any body heat to share.

Worf looked like he was feeling left out of the conversation, but he would never give anyone the satisfaction of ever admiting it. She could always tell though.

Meanwhile on the Enterprise, Wesley was trying to break through the storm's interference, so that they could contact the Away Team. He knew that it was the problem with communications, so he tried not to worry about his mom, or the others, yet.

"Can you sense the mood of Commander Riker or any of the others?" he heard Captain Picard ask Counselor Troi from behind.

"I don't feel they're in any kind of danger, Captain. In fact, if I had to describe Will's emotion in one word? I'd call it, amused," the Counselor replied.

"Amused?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you Counselor. I wonder what the Commander would find so amusing with being trapped in a thunder storm?"

Wesley suddenly got an image of his mom and Data kissing in the rain, and couldn't help but chuckle a little. He knew they were both too professional for that though. Still, it's fun to imagine it.

"Mr. Crusher?" Picard questioned in a 'Aren't you supposed to be working on breaking through the storms interference?' tone.

Wesley shook his head, "Nothing Sir. Sorry Sir!" he replied, He really hoped they were all alright.

An hour later, back down on the planet, was it just Beverly's immagination or was it getting even colder by the minute in here. Will, Geordi and Worf didn't seem to be that effected by it, so it must just be her.

"Here, Data," she head Geordi say, but didn't have the strength to open her eyes so that could see him at the moment.

"Thank you, Geordi," she heard Data reply, and felt him move, as if reaching for something. She felt him lay another jacket that Geordi must've just given him on her thighs, and moved her head so thait it was resting on his lap. It helped a little, but not much.

She wondered how long they had been trapped in here for now? She coughed. Damn it! She was supposed to be the Medical Officer here. She can't afford to be the one getting sick. Data laid the palm of his hand on her forehead

"How is she?" Will asked in concern, close by.

"Her tempeture has risen seven percent in the last hour, and continues to rise at an unusually fast rate. Commander, if we do not get her to the Enterprise's Sick Bay soon.

"I know Data." She heard Will punch something in frustration. Most likely a rock's surface. Hopefully, he didn't hurt his hand that bad. She had no way of healing it right now. "Unfortionately, there's not a damn thing we can do about it until the storm eases up."

She tried to move, trying not to cry out in the process. Everything hurt too much.

"Doctor Crusher, I must insist that you do not try to move. You are ill and need to conserve your strength," Data insisted, possitioning her head genly back down in his lap, and started rubbing his thumb in comforting strokes along her forehead. It felt nice, and she faught the urge to just sit back and enjoy Data's attention.

"Data, my Medical Kit? There..." she tried to ask, but was interrupted by another caugh. This one worse and longer than the last. She just better not try to talk anymore then.

"You lost it in our haste to find shelter from the storm, " Data explained regretfully.

"I will go and look for it?" Worf quickly volanteered himself as the search party.

"I'll go with you," Geordi insisted.

"No!" she cried, her eyes flying open. Bad mistake. Flashes of blinding hot white light crossed her vision, and she felt like she was going to vomit. She groaned, emmediatly snapping her eyes shut again.

She didn't want anyone else to risk getting sick like this, or worse, just for her. Who knew what was out there? Just because the Enterprise's computer showed no sign of intelligent life, doesn't mean that it was always right. "I'll be fine. Really. I..." Her throat felt really scratchy and sore. She was suddenly seized by a rather painful couphing fit.

Trying not to cry out in pain, and worry the others any more then they all ready were for her, she curled herself further into into Data's protective feeling embrace.

"Eveything will be alright, Beverly," Data whispered in her ear, trying to comfort her, and tightened his hold on her a little. "Commander, I believe what Doctor Crusher was trying to say was that she does not want anyone else risking themselves for her."

She heard will sigh, "Understood, Data. With any luck, it will clear up sooner rather than later out there."

"Yes, Sir!" Data agreed, still rubbing his thumb comfortingly along her forehead.

**TBC**

**A/N:**Feedback is lovely and would make an awesome birthday present!

Thanks for reading!


	8. The storm, part three

**Chapter Eight:**The storm, part three

Some hours later,

"Picard to the, Away Team! Report?" Data heard the Captain hailing them on his communicator, but there was still some static mixed in with his deep voice. He looked up and shared a look with Riker, who looked back at him with relief in his eyes, and tapped his to answer.

"Riker here, Captain. Can you beam us up? Doctor Crusher's fallen ill, and needs to be beamed to the Sick Bay emmediately."

Data looked down at Beverly's pale face in his lap. She had fallen unconsious about an hour ago, but still continued shivering in his arms. A few times the cold had seemed almost unbearable for her, even in sleep. If he were human, he supposed that he should feel helpless and worried right about now.

He wiped away the sweat from her forehead with a piece of cloth that the Commander had torn from his red jacket and had given to him.

He only hoped that they were not too late and could still make her better. He could not immagine his life without this woman. And what would he tell Wesley if they lost her? He did not want to consider that possibility.

"Fortionately, we can. Prepare to be beamed directly to Sick Bay. Picard out," Picard answered on the other end before cutting off the transmition.

He gathered Beverly as gently as he could in his arms before standing up, and moved into an almost circle with the other members of the Away Team.

The trasporter beam activated, and they were beamed directly to Sick Bay where Data rushed to the nearest bio bed. He laid her down carefully, and could do nothing now but stand by and wait, and hope for the best.

"Data, come on. The Captain's expecting un in the debriefing. She'll be alright now," Riker tried to reassure him, but Data found himself wanting to stay until he was sure that Beverly would indeed be alright for himself.

Still, he nodded, taking one last look down at Beverly on the bio bed as she was now being tended to by her nurses before turning around and followed the others out of Sick Bay and to the Briefing Room.

In the debriefing,

"So, Commander. Do you reccomend Lucan 5 as a place for the Federation to set up a new colony?" Picard asked

Riker shook his head negative, "No, sir. Do to unpredictable weather patterns that I almost lost a man to."

"I must disagree, Commander," Data stepped in, turning to Picard. "Captain, I reccomend that Starfleet send a research science vessle to the planet. Dispite the unexpected storm, I believe that it could be a place for the Federation to set up a new colony."

Picard nodded, "Thank you Data. I will send your reccomendation to Starfleet. Does anyone have anything else to add?" When no reply came, the Captain nodded again. "Very well. Dismissed."

Data stood up, but stayed put until everyone else had left.

"Was there something else, Data?"

Data nodded, moving around the table until he was standing in front of Picard. "Yes Captain. Commander Riker did not mention it. But, I believe that my posistion on the Away Team may have been compromized."

"Oh?"

"I was very...concerned for Beverly's well being, Sir. If we had lost her..."

"But you didn't lose her," Picard interrupted, standing up in front of him. "Data, your concern for Beverly's well being...was only human."

Data thought about it, and relized that he was right. He nodded greatfully at his Captain, smiling a little. "Hmm. Thank you Captain."

Picard nodded back, "Now, why don't you go and see how Beverly is doing? I'm sure she'll want you to be with her when she wakes up."

Data nodded again, exiting the Briefing Room.

Jean-Luc watched him go, feeling kind of sad. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't more than a little jealous of his, Second Officer. But, he'd given up any chance of being with Beverly a long time ago when she had married his best friend.

He was greatful now though that she had found someone else so honorable like Data. He couldn't think of anyone better suited for her and he would give Data all the encouragement to pursue this relationship to the best of his ability as he could. Beverly's, and Wesley's happiness meant the world to him.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! They really are an inspiration. More please! Sorry, this chapter's so short. I really will try and make the next one a lot longer. Thanks again!


	9. Home again

******Chapter Nine:**Home again

Data made his way back to Sick Bay, and saw Beverly sitting up when he stepped inside. Her back was supported by a couple of pillows, and Wesley was standing next to the bed, holding her hand. She noticed him and smiled in his direction. He found that he wanted to hold her hand as well, and walked to the other side bed, reaching her free hand.

She placed her hand in his, curling their fingers together.

"Are you feeling better, Beverly?" he asked.

"Yes, Data. Thanks to you," she answered fondly, turning to Wesley. "And you. We're just like one big happy family now aren't we?"

Data frowned a little, wishing he could feel happy. But this is probably as close as he could get to being happy, he supposed.

"Yes. We are," he said, leaning forward for a soft kiss. He pressed their foreheads together briefly before pulling away. "I am..." he continued, pausing, and searched for the right word to say. "Relieved, that you are feeling better, Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Beverly probed, raising her eyebrows a little at him.

"I have over-heard couples using pet names to call their partners instead of their actual names. I will cease calling you Sweetheart if it makes you uncomfortable?"

Beverly shook her head, "No, I like it, Honey."

"Data, mom and I were just talking. And we would like it if you would join us for dinner tomarrow night?" Wesley asked.

"WESLEY!"

"What? We do," Wesley replied, trying to look completely inncocent. Though Data suspected that he did it completely on purpose because he wanted to be the one to ask him. Just as he had asked him to court his mother in the first place.

_'Hmm. Wesley is not a bad actor if he did do it on purpose.'_

"Yes. But, I wanted to ask him," Beverly chastised her son sort of playfully. But the loving smile she gave Wes was enough to let Data know that she was not really angry with him at all. Much to his relief.

"Sorry, mom," Wesley apologized, looking truly sorry this time.

Data watched the small conflict between mother and son with amusement, a fond smile forming his lips.

"Yes, I would like that," he answered.

Beverly beamed at him, and Data just knew that he would not be the same Android if something ever happened to her, or Wesley. They were the closest thing to a family of his own that he has. and probably will ever have. He will forever treasure them both.

He stayed with Beverly in Sick Bay until she was well enough to return to her quarters. He escorted her there to make sure that she got to them alright, with Wesley walking close by alongside them.

"Do you want to come in?" she probed, as the doors to her quarters swooshed open, and Wesley made his way inside. Data watched him disapear through the doorway, before turning his attention back to Beverly.

Data shook his head negative, "It is getting late. I should let you rest."

Beverly shook her head negative back, "Honey, it's really no problem. I like having you close by. You make me feel safe and relaxed."

Data raised his eyebrows a little in surprise. He did not realize that he had that much of an affect her. He supposed that he should feel flattered. If only he was capabable of feeling that emotion.

"I do?" he asked.

Beverly nodded, raising her hands to his shoulders, and squeezed them gently. She was gazing up at him , and he found that he could not say no to her.

"Okay, Sweetheart," he agreed to stay with her awhile longer, bending down for a brief kiss, and let Beverly lead him by the hand inside her quarters.

The next day, Beverly was humming a tune that she can't quite remember the name of the song of, in her bedroom while she got dressed for the day. Jean-Luc gave her the day off for recovery time, but she still dressed in her uniform. Anything could happen.

When you're the Chief Medical officer of a Starship, you don't ever really get a day off. And it was best to be prepared just in case.

Data had spent the night in her quarters, but made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room, despite her protest that the bed was big enough for two. He really was a gentlemen, she couldn't help but think.

He had left a few hours ago, after offering to walk Wesley to school, before he went to the Bridge for his duty shift.

She remembered the scene.

_Wesley eagerly excepted his offer, and Data barely had time to properly kiss her by, before Wesley hugged her goodbye himself, and tugged Data hurriedly out of their quarters by the wrist._

She wondered, if Wes might be trying to find a new father figure of sorts in Data.

She couldn't blame him for it. He had been without a father for so long. She tried not to think of Jack, especially since she's with Data now. Data desearved more than a widow still mourning over her deceased husband. And Jack wouldn't want that either.

He'd want her to move on and be happy. Not just for her sake, but for Wesley's too. And Wesley did seem particurally fond of Data, ever since they first met him. More than any of her other colleagues.

Her doorbell chimed. "Come in!" she invited loudly.

She turned to see Deanna strolling in.

"Hi, Beverly! I just came by to see how you were doing?"

Beverly shook her head with a smile, knowing that was just Deanna's polite way of saying, "I came by to counsel you wheather you like it or not." She didn't need or want a Shrink. But Deanna was her friend as well, so she decided to humor her for a little while. She had nothing else better to do right now anyway.

"Have a seat," she offered, waving her hand towards the couch. Deanna nodded greatfully, walking over there and sat down, making herself comfortable.

Beverly followed and did the same.

"So, how's everything going with Data? Everything going well in that department?" Deanna probed a small smile on her lips. Beverly shook her head. So that's what her friend really wanted to know?

"It's going fine so far, Deanna. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm just curious. The whole crew's still talking about it. Will especially. He wants to be the best man when you two get married," Deanna explained.

"Unfortionately for, Will. That posistion will most likely go to Geordi, since he is Data's best friend."

"So you do plan to marry him? That's great! It's sure to burst crew moral around here."

Beverly sighed, "Can we talk about something else please?"

**TBC**

**A/N:**So this chapter is not as long as would've liked it to be, but I felt that I had to post something , and there's more to come. Most likely, a lot more. Comments are lovely and very much inspiring!


	10. Moving forward

**Chapter Ten:**Moving forward

After dropping Wesley off at school, which he found quite a rewarding expierance, Wes seemed to have something to say about...well everything, Data made his way to the Bridge for his duty shift. He wondered if all boys his age were as talkitive, but he somehow did not think so. Everyone was different.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened today on the Starship Enterprise, and before he knew it, his shift was over.

He made his way to his quarters to change into more appropriote attire for his dinner with Beverly and Wesley tonight. It started in approximately tweenty five minutes, so he had little time to prepare himself.

He chose a pair of black pants, and a plain dark green t-shirt to change into, and was about to exit his qaurters when the doorbell chimed.

"Enter!" he called, turning around.

The doors swooshed open, and Geordi entered, raising his eyebrows at him a little, and eyed him a little up and down.

"Is there something that you needed Geordi?" he questioned his friend.

Geordi shook his head negative, folding his arms against his chest, "Oh, no! I just came by to see if you wanted to join me for some holodeck time, but it looks like you have plans this evening. Another date?"

Data nodded, "I am having dinner with Beverly and Wes in approximately nineteen minutes."

"How's that going by the way?" Geordi probed, sounding curious. Data did not want to seem rude, but if he did not hurry, he was going to be late. And he prides himself on his punctuality.

"It is going, splendedly. I apologize, Geordi! But I really must be going, or I will be late. I will catch up with you tomarrow, Buddy," he said, ending the conversation. He squeezed Geordi's shoulder fondly on his way out of his quarters, missing the completely shocked expression on his friend's face.

"I hope you have a good time!" Geordi called after him.

Data had no doubt that he will.

He made his way to Beverly's, and rang the chime. She answered it a few seconds later, and he took a moment to take in her appearance.

She was wearing a light pink long dress, and her reddish hair was curled a little, her make up done mostly the same as it always was. He could not help but stare.

"Well don't just stand there, Honey. Come in," Beverly invited, moving out of the way, so that he could enter. He nodded, stepping inside. "WESLEY! Data's here."

"Coming, mom!" Wesley hollared from his room, before coming out of it, and entered the living room, smiling at Data. "Hi, Data."

"Wes." Data acknowelged him, nodding in his direction.

"Come on," Beverly said, taking him by the hand, and lead him to the kitchen area.

Wesley trailed after them.

"I feel kind of sellfish asking you to have dinner with us now when I know you don't eat. I'm sure there are more important things that you'd rather be doing with your free time," Beverly said, appologetically.

Data shook his head, taking a seat that Beverly offered him, next to her her's, and sat down. "It is alright, Sweetheart. I find it quite a rewarding expierance epending time with just you and Wesley."

Beverly smiled down at him, patting the top of his hand lovingly on the table, before sitting down in the chair besides him. Wesley was already helping himself to his food, which was grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"You're sweet, Data. Really," Beverly complimented him.

If he were human, he had no doubt that he would be blushing,

"Thank you, Beverly!"

Data gave her a small smile, turning his attention to Wesley.

"How was school, Wes?" he asked curiously.

"Great! Our Science Teacher is teaching us about Teraforming," Wesley exclaimed exitedly.

"Is that a field study you are interested in? I know quite a bit about Teraforming myself," Data asked, finding the subject of teraforming quite interesting himself.

Wesley chuckled a little, "Data, no offence, but you know quite a bit about everything."

He could not argue with Wes on that point.

"Wes! Eat your food," Beverly said, tossing Data a playful smile from the side before following her own advice, and started eating her food as well.

Today had been a good day, and he could only hope for many more like it to come.

**TBC**

**Review are much inspiring!**


	11. Everything changes, part one

**Chapter Eleven**:Everything Changes Part one

Later that night, Wesley couldn't sleep, and he was really thirsty, so he got up to fetch himself a glass of water from the replicator in the kitchen.

After getting himself some water, he peeked into the living room from around the corner of the entrance way, and saw his mom sleeping peacefully in Data's lap on the couch, while Data smoothed his fingers through her hair.

_'For an Android with no feelings...it's really hard to tell sometimes,' _he couldn't help but think.

If Data sensed his presence, then he didn't make it known, and he continued stroking his mom's long hair, like it was the most facinating thing in the universe to him. It was good to see his mom starting to warm up to Data in a more than friendly way now, and allowing herself to be happy with someone at last.

And he was just really glad that it was Data. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a strange sort of attachment to his Android friend. He has ever since they first met, when Data had pulled him out of the pond in the holodeck.

Wesley couldn't help but smile happily at the heart-warming scene. and he made his way back to his room. _'Maybe reading something will help get me to sleep?' _he thought, hoping that it will.

The next morning,

Beverly felt gentle fingers gliding tenderly though her hair. It felt so comforting,and she sighed, feeling content, and happy, for the first time since she had lost Jack.

She slowly blinked her eyes open to see Data staring down at her with something close to adoration in his eyes. No wonder it was so hard for her to believe that Data is incapable of loving her when he gazed down at her like that.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," he greeted, a soft smile playing on his lips. He bent down for brief good morning kiss.

She smiled up at him when he pulled away. "Morning, Honey!" she greeted back, as Data helped her into a sitting posistion beside him. "What time is it?"

"Zero Eight hundred hours," Dara answered.

Beverly gasped, jumping off the couch. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I'm going to be late for my shift," she asked, trying not to freek out.

Data shot himself up from the couch as well, and gently grasped her shoulders, spinning her around.

"Beverly, Sweetheart, calm yourself! I did not wake you up sooner because Captain Picard had given us both the day off. He contacted me while you were asleep, and I told him that I would let you know when you woke up," he explained.

Beverly shook her head, letting Data help settle her back into a sitting posistion on the couch.

"Another day off?" she probed.

Data nodded,"Yes. I was thinking, since Wesley is also off of school today. Maybe we could have breakfast together in, Ten Forword?"

Beverly couldn't help but grin mischeviously at him at that.

"Admit Data. You just want to show us off?" she probed teasingly.

If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that Data shied away from her question_. 'And here I thought that he couldn't be shy,'_ she thought, amused.

"No. I..." Data stammered.

Beverly could tell that Data was struggling to find the right words to say back, and decided to take mercy on him.

"It's alright Data," she said, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. "I don't mind if you want to show us off. It's really quite flattering."

Data merely smiled at her, cupping the back of her neck gently, and leaned forward for another kiss. She gazed at him appreciatively for a second when he pulled away, before going to wake up Wesley, so that they could get ready to go and have breakfast in, Ten Forword with Data.

Data was proving to be a most complex and supportive boyfriend so far, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

**TBC**

**A/N**: I know, another short chapter. Sorry guys! I hope you all still enjoyed it though. I'm really trying to update this story once a week, even if it's just a short chapter.

**Comments are as always much appreaciated!**


	12. Everything changes, part two

**Chapter Tweelve:**Everything changes, part two

After breakfast, and going back to the 'Crusher' quarters so Wes and Beverly could change in their Swim Suites, and stopping by his so that he could change as well, Data made his way to the Holodeck with Beverly and Wesley.

After much descusion during breakfast in Ten Forword about what they were going to today, Wesley had made the final decision for them that they were going swimming.

Wes was very instant about it.

He could not say no to him, or Beverly it would seem. Even if he could not swim. They could. And he did not want to ruin their time together.

He knew that between Beverly's busy scedual in the Sick Bay, and Wesley attending school, and doing homework that they do not get spend time with each other during the day that often.

He will not spoil it for them.

Wes requested the swimming program from the computer once they arrived at their destination. It took approximately one. two seconds for the computer to inform them that the program was ready.

He entered the Holodeck with them, and stared down into the water in the pool. It was so clear that you could see a small stone at the bottom if there was one. Wes dived into the deep end and Beverly slowly decended into the shallow end.

"Come on in, Data! The water's great!" Wes encourged when he came back up to the surface for air, staring up at him with hopeful eyes as Beverly swam her way over to her son, and now they were both staring up at him hopefully.

"Yes, Honey. Swim with us. It's fun," Beverly encouraged as well, giving him what he knew to be the puppy dog eyed look, and she splashed some water up at him playfully.

"I can not swim," he informed them regretfully.

"Now you tell us?" Wes pouted, his shoulders sagging a little. He looked disappointed.

Data did not like to disappoint him, or Beverly. But he could not change the fact that he can not swim.

"I did not want to spoil your time together," Data explained. Beverly shook her head, getting out of the pool, and dried herself off.

After she was done, she made her way over to him, and raised her hands to his shoulders, gripping them gently.

"Data, I know you just want what's best for us. But from now on you really should let us know what you can and can't do, or don't want to do. We're in this together, Honey," Beverly said, pressing their mouths together for a brief kiss.

He smiled, nodding, and pressed their foreheads togther.

"I understand, Sweetheart. I will keep that in mind for the future," he replied.

"Well, since swimming's not happening now. Maybe you could teach me to paint like you do?" Wes probed, walking over to them, staring hopefully at him again.

Data nodded. Now that is something he can do, or at least very least try to do.

"Of course."

About an hour or so later, back at Data's quarters, Beverly was lounging on Data's couch, and watching her boyfriend teach Wesley how paint, Spot.

Spot was actually a gift to Wesley from Data, but the cat stuck to Data like glue. She even resorted to sneaking out of their quarters on more than a few occasions to go to Data's, so Wesley just decided to let her stay here. But Data insisted that she was still Wesley cat, and that he would just watch her for him when he couldn't.

Data was really sweet like that.

The cat jumped up on her and landed in her lap, and laid down, making herself comfortable and let out a contented meow. She smiled, petting the animal.

She had always loved cats.

She knew that a lot of people don't, but you've just got to know how to handle them.' _Oh well! It's their loss,'_ she thought. Spot purred happily when she started to scratch behind her ear gently.

She stared down at Spot, feeling quite content herself. The more and more time that she spent with Data, the more she discovered that they had a lot in common.

They haven't been a couple for very long, but she already couldn't imagine her life without him.

Then she thought about Data, and how he would feel if he lost her. Of course, she knew that Data couldn't feel. But she found it difficult to believe that even he wouldn't feel the impact of such a loss. She knew what it was like to lose a lover. The last thing she wanted was for Data to go through the same thing she did.

Again.

She had no proof, but she had always suspected that something went on between him and Tasha. She tried not to get jealous thinking of her deceased friend having been with Data before her. It was pointless now anyway. She was gone.

They hadn't been that close, but she still found herself missing Tasha sometimes.

Was it really fair of her to start a relationship with Data when she knew that time would eventually tear her away from him too?

It was something she'd have to think about.

"Beverly. Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Data asked.

Beverly looked up at Data. She must've been so lost in thought there not to have heard him approaching her. She looked over at Wesley briefly, who was finishing off the cat he was painting before looking back up at Data.

"I'm fine Data. Just thinking is all," she tried to assure him.

"I see. It is just that you looked a little sad a moment ago," Data continued, looking concerned.

"Bad memories. It's nothing to worry about. Really."

Data nodded, still not looking completely convinced that she was alright, but let it go for now. "If you are certain. Let me know if you need anything," he replied, bending down for a chaste kiss, and then made his way back over to Wesley.

She watched him go, thinking that, no, it wasn't fair of her to start a relationship with him when she knew that it wouldn't last, but she will keep it. Not just for her sake, but for Wesley's too. He and Data already seemed so close.

And not just that, she didn't have the heart break up with Data. It just wouldn't seem right of her to do that to him.

And also, she found herself falling in love with him.

**TBC**

**Reviews are lovely!**

**A/N: **For those of you still wondering why Picard had given them both the day off? Deanna suggested it to him, claiming that it would be good for their relationship to spend more time with each other for bonding time, and he thought it was a good idea himself.


	13. What friends are for

**A/N:This chapter is inspired by the song 'Hands' by Jewel. I reccomend listening to it if you haven't already and you'll see why. I for one think it fits the Beverly & Data relationship perfectly. **

**This chapter is also dedicated to Starie78 & White Stag Knight. **

**They wanted to know what Geordi was thinking about Data's relationship and Starie78 imagined a chat with Deanna because of the things Beverly was thinking in the last chapter. I really hope it's to both your liking!**

**I'm also open to more ideas for this story.**

**Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!**

**Chapter Thirteen**:What friends are for

After Beverly and Wes had left his quarters, Data started putting his painting supplies away, and cleaning up his living erea.

Spot was still laying down on the couch Beverly had just previously occupied as if she was keeping the spot warm for her until her return, purring softly. Beverly seemed to be her favorite person, next to himself.

He remembered Beverly looking sad only moments ago , and wondered what was wrong. She said that she was fine, but he did not believe her. Something was wrong with her. And he needed to know what it was. But he will give her some space for now.

Perhaps she will open up to him about what was bothering her on her own, he hoped.

He just wanted her to be happy and right now she clearly was not.

His doorbell suddenly chimed, interrupting his thoughts.

"Enter!" he called, straightening up, looking towards the entrance.

The doors swooshed open, and Geordi walked in. He then remembered that he had promised Geordi that he'd catch up with him today and can not believe that he had completely forgotten. He never forgets anything.

This is certainly a new expierence for him.

_'Hmm! A most facinating expierence. I wonder if this is what forgetting something is like for a human?' _he wondered, hoping that Geordi was not that upset with him.

"Geordi! I appologize for not catching up with you today my friend. I have been teaching Wesley how to paint Spot and had completely forgotten," he attempted to explain himself.

Geordi shook his head at him, giving him a small amused smile, "You forgot? YOU? I swear Data, this relationship of yours is making you more human everyday."

Data was relieved not to hear any anger in his voice. Merely, curiosity, and amusement.

"I am glad you are not angry with me. I promise to make my forgetfulness up to you. I have nothing further planned for this evening. We can do whatever you want to do."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping we could talk here. I just wanted to see how you're doing? You know, with Beverly, and Wesley, and everything."

Data nodded in understanding, and waved a hand towards his couch, indicating for his friend to make himself comfortable, and at home.

Geordi nodded back, walking over to the couch and perched himself down next to Spot. He moved to pick up Spot, and set her down on the floor to make more room on the couch, but Spot hissed at him , swatting his hands away, nearly scratching his left hand.

"Hey! Don't you claw at me," Geordi snarled, obviously glaring down at Spot through his Visor.

Geordi was clearly not a cat lover then.

He made his way over to the couch himself and bent down to pick up Spot, then set her down on the floor. Spot did not look happy about being forced from her spot, but moved to the corner of the room nevertheless and laid herself down there.

"Wesley, is doing well. But, I am concerned about Beverly. She looked sad before she left, but said she is fine. I believe that she is lying to me and is clearly unhappy about something. What should I do?" he asked Geordi for some advice about how to handle this situation.

"I don't know, Data. This is your deal here. But, if you really want some advice from me? Just be there for her. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though. She loves you. I can tell," Geordi said, tapping his visor with his pointy finger a few times before lowering his hand, and continued to tease him. "Her pulse sky rockets whenever I see her near you. You lucky Android, you!"

Data nodded, still a little unsure.

"I hope you are right, Geordi. And, thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

The next morning, Beverly was sitting in her chair at her desk in her office, lost in depressing thoughts, when Deanna surprised her saying her name from behind. She jumped, spinning around to look up at her.

"Deanna! You scared me!" she exclaimed, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry, Beverly! I didn't mean to frighten you. I just came by to see how were doing? Data's worried about you," Deanna explained, leaning against her dest and staring down at her.

Beverly shook her head, saying, "He's an Android, Deanna. He doesn't feel worry. He doesn't feel anything."

Deanna looked down at her with shocked expresion on her face.

"You don't really believe that. I believe there's more to Data than we know. I think he really does care about you. And it seems to me that you're just trying to talk yourself out of this relationship. Why?"

Beverly sighed, leaning back in her chair, and replied, "Oh, Deanna! Am I being sellfish? The truth is, I'm afraid."

Deanna's eyes widened in disbelief, then laughed a little.

"Of Data? Oh, come on! We both know that he would never hurt a fly if he can help it. And he would most certainly never do anything to hurt you, or any of us. We're his friends. Well, in your case, his girlfriend. I think you're very lucky. There's a lot of women on this ship who would jump at the chance to be with Data."

"My advice to you is. If you love him? Which I can feel that you do, or starting to. Don't let him go. Ever," Deanna said, leaning against her desk by her chair and folded her arms against her chest.

Beverly shook her head no, blinking her eyes rappidly for a second, fighting back tears.

"I know. And I don't plan to. He's been so good to me and Wesley. I couldn't do that to him. You don't understand, Deanna. I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid for him," she replied.

"Explain? Talk to me, Beverly. I want to help you if I can," Deanna urged her to continue.

Beverly started to twirl her thumbs nerviously for some reason.

It was just Deanna after all. Think of her as your friend right now. Not your Counselor, she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to explain what she's been thinking about to her friend, "It's just. He'll more than likely out live us by centuries. And well, I'll grow old and die. So will Wesley. But, he'll be left behind. I don't want to hurt him. I find it hard to believe that even he won't feel the impact of such a loss," she paused a for a moment, her lips trembling.

"Deanna, help me! I don't know what to do. I really want to continue seeing him. But is it wrong of me to when I know our love is doomed from the start?" she cried, telling herself not cry. She's on duty for god sake's. She's stronger than this.

Deanna laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I feel your pain and confusion. I really think you should be talking to Data about this. Let him know how you're feeling. You know, he'll listen. But, I personally think that he'd rather spend all the time he can with you then none at all."

Beverly nodded, sniffing a little, and hastily wiped away a tear that had fallen from her right eye with her fingers.

"You're right. I have to talk to him. Thank you, Deanna!" she thanked her friend for being there for her in her time of need.

Deanna smiled, bending down to give her a quick, but gentle hug.

"What are friends for?" she said, pulling away, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before she made her way out of Sick Bay.

Beverly watched her go, thankful for having such a great friend in Deanna.

After her shift was over, Beverly asked the computer for Data's current location.

"Lieutenant Commander Data is in Holodeck Two," the computer replied.

"Thanks," she thanked the computer before exiting the Sick Bay.

She made her way to Holodeck Two, and let herself in. She really needed to talk to Data, and knew that he'd forgive her for interrupting his Holodeck time.

What she saw when she entered made her heart skip a beat, there was Data leaning against a tree in the middle of a forest, looking as lost as she felt.

Sighing, she made her way over to him. The sound of the doors swooshing closed behind her must have snapped Data out of his reverie because his head snapped up and his eyes found hers. Her breath was taken away. He was so handsome and god-like. How could anyone resist him?

"Beverly? I was just thinking about you," Data said, giving her a smile, and reached out, holding her at arms length. She felt herself blush, and shied away when he lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

He actually looked hurt, but lowered his hand, obviously thinking she was uncomfortable with his show of affection. She shook her head, capturing that hand in her's, and lifted it back up and placed it back on her cheek and nuzzled into it before letting go, and letting Data set the pace.

Data looked confused for a momemt before his eyes filled with understanding and he rubbed his thumb gently up and down her cheekbone.

"I was thinking about you too. You were right, Data. I was sad last night because I know you'll outlive me by centuries, and I hate the thought of leaving you behind to mourn my death for so long. I know what it's like to lose a lover."

"I understand," Data said,wrapping his arms around her, and pulled her against his chest. He was so strong. So comforting. Her light in the darkness, she relized just then. She wanted to stay here forever, and wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him back. "I appreciate your concern, Sweetheart. However, I would rather spend what time I can with you then none at all."

Beverly smiled. Deanna was right. She was always right.

_'When will I learn?' _she chastised herself playfully.

"I love you!" she finally admitted to herself, and to Data, lifting herself up on her toes so she'll have better access to his mouth and kissed him. Data tightened his arms around her, but not enough to hurt her, and kissed her back. This kiss was longer, and more passionate than the ones they've previously shared. She simply could not get enough of Data.

She knew Data could not say he loved her back, but he didn't have to. His actions were more than enough.

In the end, only kindness matters.

**TBC**

Thoughts?


	14. Q play, part one

**A/N:**So this chapter's pretty much a very different rewrite of the season 3 episode Deja Q, and is not the rewrite of the episode to which White Stag Knight was refearing to. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**:Q play, part one

A week later, Beverly caught up with Data in the corridor, and was complaining about how unfair it was that it was Data and her whom had been put in charge of watching Q like his babysitters' or something. Like they had nothing else better to do.

Q had suddenly just shown up that morning on the Bridge claiming that his superiors have decided to punish him and made him human.

"I just don't trust him. He's been a pain in our backsides far too often," she grumbled, walking side by side with him to the Brig.

Data nodded. He agreed wholeheartidly with her. So to speak of course. How he wished that he had a real human heart, so he could love Beverly the way she deserved to be loved.

They walked into security, and stepped up to the brig where Q was being held. The person in question looked in their direction when they moved in closer.

Q jumped up, looking pleased to finally have some company, and turned to Beverly first with a curious stare. "Ah, Doctor Crusher? I see Starfleet has shipped you back into exile," he teased, turning his attention back to Data.

"What are you staring at?" he probed rather rudly.

"I am attempting to determine if you are telling the truth. That you really are human," he answered.

"It's the ghastly truth Mr. Data! I can now stub my toes with the best of them. Including this one here," Q replied, pointing at Beverly.

Data shared a look with Beverly, who looked really peeved, most likely due to Q's presence before returning his attention back to Q.

"An irony. It means that you have achieved in disgrace. What I have always aspired to be," he said, as close to sarcasim as he could mannage. He nodded at the security guird to lower the sheild.

Q widened his eyes, looking a little stunned at him, before looking at Beverly again. He seemed to have understood then.

He turned back to Data once again, and said more affectionately, as if he was actually trying to lighten the mood. As if he actually liked Data a little, "Well, if you ask me? These human emotions aren't all they're cracked up to be."

The security guard lowered to the shield and Q stepped out of the brig grinning at Data while Beverly glowered at him, folding her arms against her chest,"I think human emotions are far beyond you comprehention, Q."

"I certainly hope so!" Q said, turning to her and narrowed his eyes at her.

Data looked between his girlfriend and Q, torn between facination of their bickering, and the need to defend Beverly.

They started glowering at each other, as if initiating a silent battle.

In the end, he stepped in front of Beverly to protect her from Q. There was still a chance that he was not telling them the truth after all. He could do anything to her if he was not human and still a Q.

Q raised his eyebrows in surprise at his reaction.

"Q, while I am leaning toward the belief that you really are human. In case you are not. I ask that you leave Doctor Crusher and her son alone while you are on the Enterprise?"

Q gasped out loud, and held his hand where his heart is if he indeed has one. "You wound me, Sir! I would never harm a child or a woman, intentionally. I do have a few morals you know."

Data nodded in understanding, believing him on this one. He waved his hand towards the exit, indicating for Q to follow them out.

"You will be staying with me until we randevu with the Carlson, and they will be taking you back to Earth to stand trial," he explained, as they stepped into the turbolift.

"And the sooner we get rid of you the better," Beverly said angrily, folding her arms against her chest.

"You're just mad that you have to share your boyfriend with me for the time being," Q replied, turning to Data, "Though I must admit; good catch, robot! She's really quite a spit fire isn't she?" Q complimented, slapping him on the shoulder playfully.

"I am an Android, Q. Not a robot. And yes, she can be. But she is normally quite calm," Data corrected him.

"I beg your pardon then! Stand trial you say? On what charges?" Q said, obviously deciding to try and change the subject.

"On being a constant pest," Beverly snarled, as they stepped out of the turbolift and made their way to Data's quarters. "Payback sucks doesn't Q?"

Data reached for Beverly's hand, linking their fingers together. "Try and ralm yourself down, Sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she squeezed back a little.

She nodded, and remaind silent after that.

"The Android and the Annoying Doctor? How romantic!" Q said saracstically.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you two as my babysitters'?" Q complained, as they approached Data quarters and Data let them in.

"If you don't like it? Why don't you just disapear and go back to where you came from?" Beverly retorted, still holding onto Data's hand as they entered the living room. Beverly let go of Data's hand and sat herself down next to Spot, petting her.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS!" Q cried, flailing his arms about in frustration. "Why doesn't anyone believe me except the Android?"

"He said that he was leaning toward the belief that you are human. Not that he believes you. Don't put words in his mouth," Beverly argued, as Spot crawled her way onto her lap.

Taking a Q from Counselor Troi's book, he tried to end their argument by snapping loudly, "Stop this petty bickering at once the both of you! Q, wheather you like it or not. You are stuck with us for the time being. I suggest that you both try and find a way to get along with each other."

"BUt..." Beverly started to argue, but he raised his finger to stop her from protesting further.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, giving her a look which said, 'Please don't argue with me on this one. I do not want to have to order you to try and get along with him.'

She sighed, "Fine. I will if he will."

"I will only if she will."

Data shook his head. This is going to be a long three days.

**TBC**

**Please review! They really are appreciated.**


	15. Q play, part two

,**Chapter Fifteen:**Q play, part two

"I'm hungry," Q complained, holding his stomach as it growled.

Data shared a look with Beverly, who now looked a little more convinced that Q was human with hearing his stomach growling again, a little louder this time.

"Ten Forward?" Data asked Beverly.

The Doctor nodded affirmative, getting off the couch. Spot meowed her protest before laying down and made herself comfortable again.

"Sure. I hope Guinan poisons his food, or something," she said in a teasing tone, but Data could tell that she meant it when she glared nastily once more at Q.

"Beverly," he warned.

Beverly threw her hand up in the air in surender, turning her attention back to him. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. I was only kidding."

Data shook his head at her, "No. You were not."

"I see who wears the pants in this relationship," Q joked, smirking at the Android.

Instead of retorting, Beverly's face turned beet red. "Are we going or what?" she asked, heading towards the exit. The doors swooshed open, and she paused in the doorway, waiting for them.

Data waved his hand, indicating for Q to go first. Q nodded, heading towards the exit as well.

Data followed them out.

They entered Ten Forward, and made their way to the bar, taking their stools next to each other. Guinan was narrowing her eyes at Q.

"This is not a moment I've been looking forward to," Q said, narrowing his eyes back at the Listener.

"I hear they've drummed you out of the continumm?"

"I prefer to think of it as a significent carrier change."

"Many of the crew are not fully convinced that he is human," Data informed Guinan.

"Really?" Guinan probed, reaching for a fork while Q was not looking, and slammed it into Q's hand.

"AHHH!" Q cried, clutching his injured hand to his chest as he lept off the stool and away from Guinan.

"Seems human enough to me," Guinan said, putting down the fork.

"This is a dangerous creature I'm telling you. Why would Picard make her a member of the crew and not me?" Q whined, rubbing the top of his injured hand.

"Here, let me see," Beverly said, standing up, and took Q's hand in her own to examin it. "Ouch! But you'll live."

"Gee! Thanks for your concern, Doc," Q snapped, pulling his hand back.

"You're lucky to be getting any sort of sympathy from me, Q. You've been a pain in our backsides often enough."

"You're bedside manner is impecable, Doctor. I'm sure your patients recover quickly just to get away from you," Q argued.

Data shook his head.

"I believe we brought you here for nuritment, Q," he interrupted, trying to end their arguement again.

"Meh! I'm not hungry."

After leaving Ten Forward, they made their way back to Data's quarters.

"Sir, I request a thirty minute break from Q?" Beverly requested, pausing outside his quarters.

Data blinked his eyes at her calling him Sir, which she had never done before. "Of course. You may take an hour if you wish," he gave his permission.

He thought it would be for the best anyway, since she and Q could not seem to find a way to get along with each other. Perhaps they just needed some time apart to get used to the idea,

Beverly smiled, "Love you, Honey!" She moved into kiss him, but stopped when she realized that Q was still watching then, and they turned their heads to see him.

He was smiling in amusement at them.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Q exclaimed, holding up his hands. "I've always been a hopeless romantic at heart. Kiss away." He then turned around to give them some privacy.

They turned back to face each other again, and Beverly leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss. "See you in an hour," she said, leaving him alone with Q.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Android. What shall we do?" Q probed, sitting down on the couch. He picked up Spot, and placed her on his lap, petting her. Spot purred. She actually seemed to like Q. Probably the only being on this ship that does.

"Nothing. I have reports to do. You may use my data PADD to read something," Data answered, handing him the PADD before going to his computer station.

"You're no fun," Q grumbled, looking down at the PADD, and started searching for something to read.

A half hour later, Data was still catching up on his reports when Q obiously got tired reading, and made his way around his computer station and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Whatcha doing?" Q probed.

"Reports," he simply answered.

Q huffed, moving away a bit, "I'm bored. Let's do something. I know, we could go to the holodeck and..."

"I have to finish these reports."

"Oh, come on! Don't you ever break the rules?" Q questioned, folding his arms again his chest.

"I have on a few occasions, but only when it was necessary," he replied. "Now, I would appreciate it if you were silent and allow me to complete my work."

Q groaned in disappointment and frustration before making his way back to the couch and sat down.

He continued reading the data PADD.

Data returned his attention to the computer screen, thinking that if he were human, he would no doubt be really irritated right about now with Q.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please!**


	16. Q play, part three

**Chapter Sixteen: **Q play, part three

The next morning, Beverly, Wes, Data, and Q were all sitting together at Data's kitchen table for breakfast.

"She's glaring at me again," Q complained to Data.

"Beverly, will you please stop glaring at Q?" The Android said, trying to keep the peace.

"He started it," Beverly defended herself.

"I did not! You did. You hate me," Q retorted.

"Everyone hates you, Q. Get used to it."

"Mom, please stop arguing with him! I don't hate him," Wesley pleaded for her to stop torturing Q, turning to Data back him up.

"Beverly, I did not want to have to resort to this. But, I order you to try and get along with Q for the remainder of his stay on the Enterprise. Understood?" Data ordered in a rather cold tone.

Beverly blinked in surprise at him for ordering her.

"Yes, Sir!" she replied a little sarcastically back.

"Good," Data said, turning to Q, who was giving Beverly an 'I win!' look. "And you will try and do the same. Am I clear, Q?"

Q blinked in surprise at him as well, "I see Jean-Luc makes a good role model. Good for him. And yes, it is, Sir!'

Data nodded, making conversation with Wesley.

Beverly suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, and set down her fork.

She forgets sometimes that Data outranks her when he wasn't wearing his uniform jacket, and doesn't expect him to give her orders because he hardly ever does. She knew it was childish of her, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it now.

She wondered how much longer she could tollerate Q's presence. He was already starting to interfere with her love life.

After breakfast, Wesley went off to school, and Data had a shift on the Bridge. So, Q ended up tagging along with her to the Sick Bay. Unfortionately. She'd much rather have him locked up in the Brig.

"You know, I think we should skip your shift and go to the holodeck for some good old fasion fun.," Q suggested hopefully.

"I don't care what you think, Q. And you will behave yourself while you're in my Sick Bay."

"No wonder you and Data seem perfect for each other. You're both workaholacs, and boring," Q complained.

Beverly stopped and turned to face him with a nasty glare.

"I mean it, Q," she warned.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Q replied, waving his hand in a 'whatever' manner at her.

Beverly didn't say anything else, and entered her Sick Bay with Q following her in.

She made sure to keep an eye on Q while filling her hyposprays.

She must've only turned her back for a few seconds to put them away when she was done, and didn't notice Q sneak into her lab.

"Damn it!" she cursed under breath, going to check on him, and make sure that he wasn't messing around with anything. "Q, I thought I told you to stay where I can see you."

"Bah! I was getting tired of just watching you fill hyposprays, Doc. I needed to entain myself somehow before I went mad. What is it you're doing in here anyway?" Q asked, leaning against her lab tabel, and staring down at her expirament. "I didn't know you were a Scientist as well. But then again, I suppose a Doctor can be concidered both, huh?"

"I have no interest in what you have to say. Now get away from there before you break something and I have to start all over again," she growled. But he didn't listen, and picked up a closed bottle of mixed chemicals that she was expiramenting with. "Put that back down, Q! You don't know what you're messing with."

She reached out to grab the bottle away from him, but he accidentally dropped it on the floor.

It shattered, splashing the liquid in her general direction and it got all over her uniform. It started to eat through it, and she tugged at it frantically, trying to rip it off before it got on her skin, but she couldn't get it off fast enough, and most of it soaked into her flesh.

She scried out. It hurt so bad. She felt like she was being burned to death.

Q, caught her in his arms before she could fall backwords and hit the ground.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he hollared and stared down apologetically at her, posistioning her head in his lap to try and make her more comfortable. "I'm so sorry, Doc! I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Really. You've got to believe me." She heard him say before she couldn't take the pain anymore and blacked out.

Meanwhile on the Bridge, Data was wondering how Beverly and Q were getting along. He hoped that they were at least making an effort to.

"Sick Bay to Bridge," the nurse from Sick Bay hailed them on the intercom. This struck Data as odd. If there was a problem, Beverly should have been the one to hail them.

"Picard here. Is there a problem?" Picard probed from his chair. He could hear a little concern in his tone.

"Yes, Captain. There's been a accident in Doctor Crusher's lab. I'm afraid she is injured pretty badly, Sir," the nurse informed.

Data suddenly found it hard to concentrate on the readings on his console at hearing that Beverly was hurt, and turned his chair to look at the, Captain.

"Sir, permission to.." he didn't have to finish his request.

"We'll both go. You have the Bridge, Number One!" Picard ordered, getting up hastily from his chair, and Data nodded his head thankfully, standing up from his own chair and followed his Captain

"Aye, Sir," Riker replied, and Data missed the sympathetic look he gave him as the Android entered the turbo-lift, and the doors swooshed close after the Captain and Second officer.

"Why do I have a feeling that Q is somehow responsible for this sudden accident?" Picard asked suspiciously after ordering the turbo-lift to take them to the deck Sick Bay was located on, folding his arms against his chest, and Data suspected the question was directed more to himself than him, but he replied nevertheless.

"Perhaps it is because we both know that Beverly is more careful than that?"

Jean-Luc looked up at him then, and frowned a little, "You're worried?"

Data shook his head, "No, Sir! I do not feel worry. I feel nothing at all. Though, there are times when I am with Beverly that I believe it may be possible."

Picard gave him a small comforting smile, and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Data," he tried to assure him.

Data nodded back. He hoped for that outcome as well. He could not imagine it any other way.

**TBC**

**A/N:**Thanks to **'Guest'** for the 'Q causes an accident that injures Beverly' suggestion. I do hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Feedback is lovely!**


	17. Q play, finally

**Chapter Seventeen:**Q play, part finally

Q observed the Nurse and Medical Assistance's try and make Doctor Crusher more comfortable while healing her burns from a distance.

'So this is what it's like to feel guilt,' he thought, starting to pace back and forth. He didn't mean to do it. He really didn't. He was just playing around.

_'It was all her fault,_' he tried to tell himself. She had been the one who tried to take the bottle of whatever it was away from him in the first place and look where it got her. Who keeps dangerous stuff like that around anyway?

But, there was still a part of him that blamed himself for her being hurt. If he hadn't have been in her lab, she wouldn't be on that bed and in obvious pain. Even while unconsious, she looked like she was suffering pretty bad.

The more he tried to blame her for the accident, the more he blamed himself. He knew that didn't really make a lot sense. But hell, nothing did to him anymore.

All he knew was that he would never be a good human. Jean-Luc had been in the right not to make him a member of the crew.

He wondered why he suddenly even cared about Beverly being hurt at all. It wasn't like they were pals or anything. So why couldn't he stop feeling so damn guilty about it.

Maybe it's because he had always had sort of a soft spot for the Enterprise and her crew after their first meeting. Now that he could feel the affection for them.

The doors to the Sick Bay swooshed open, and in walked Jean-Luc, and Data.

"What have you done now, Q? I should've never let you out of the, Brig," Jean-Luc questioned him harshly, while Data made his way to Beverly's bedside. The Nurse told the Android that she was going to be okay. There would would be scaring of the skin in some places, but it could've been a lot worse had there not been emmiediate Medical Personel nearby. They will try their best though.

Normally, he would've had some sort of comeback for Picard, but hearing that news made him pause. It could've been worse? She couild've died? '_Whoa, Q! Don't lose your head over this.'_ She'll be fine. You heard the Nurse.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, not really knowing what else to say.

Jean-Luc's eyes widen in a little surprise. "So you admit that you're responsible for this accident?" he probed.

"I admit that I make a bad human. There, are you happy now?" he cried in frustration. What did Picard expect him to say?

Data over heard the Captain and Q argue from Beverly's bedside, and thought that this was hardly the place for it. He bent down and gave Beverly a soft kiss on the forehead. He straightened himself back up and made his way over to them.

"Captain, I must ask you to take this arguement elsewhere. Beverly needs her rest," he insisted, looking between the both of them.

Jean-Luc sighed, and nodded, "You're right, Data. Q, follow me." He waved his hand toward the exit, indicating for Q to follow him as he made his way out of the infirmary.

Q began to follow him out when Data grabbed his arm, and leaned in to whisper coldly in his ear, "I may be an Android, Q. Programmed to do no harm. But if you endanger Beverly's life again, I will not let you get away with it so easily."

He gave Q's arm a painful squeeze to show him that he was being serious, and that he was capable of his surpassing his programming when the situation called for it. Q winced in pain, and Data let him go. Q's eyes widened. He looked absolutely stunned, and he rubbed his arm, glaring at him.

"What do you care? It's not like you love her or anything," Q snapped, before widening his eyes again. Data suspected that he was surprised at himself for saying that. He even looked down at his shoes in shame.

"I'm sorry, Data. This being a human thing is just really starting to get to me. For what it's worth, you're a better human than I am."

Q then turned around and exited the Sick Bay.

Data lowered his eyes after him because Q was right. He did not love Beverly because he could not. How he wished that he could. He would give anything to feel that emotion for her. Even just once. At least he could remember it.

He turned back around to stare down at her on the bed, and combed his fingers through her hair tenderly. He should probably inform Wesley about his mother's condition.

"I'll be back soon, Sweetheart," he said, turning around and exited the Sick Bay. He made his way to Wesley's school room, and saw him sitting at his desk through the window.

He was helping the boy next to him with a math problem he was having difficulty with. Data made his way inside the classroom and to the Teachers desk.

"Commander? This is certainly a nice surprise," the blond haired and blue eyed Teacher exclaimed from her desk, looking up at him from her computer. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to excuse Wesley Crusher from the rest of his classes today. It is his mother," he whispered the last sentence. He did not want to alarm Wesley just yet in front of his class mates.

The Teacher looked concerned and nodded, "Of course, Commander."

"You're excused, Mr. Crusher, " she said, looking in Wesley direction.

Wesley nodded, putting away his PADD, and got up to follow Data out of the class room.

"What was all that about?" Wesley probed as they entered the corridor, and Data started to lead the way back to the Sick Bay.

"There has been an accident in Sick Bay. You're mother has been injured," he stopped briefly, and turned to Wes to reply.

As he expected, Wesley's emmiediately looked crest fallen, and his eyes filled with worry and fear. Data knew it was the fear of losing his mother like he done his father. Data quickly reached out, and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "She is goiing to be okay. I just thought you would want to be with her during her recovery.

Wesley's eyes filled with relief, and Data slowly removed his hand from his shoulder. He then continued to lead the way back to the Sick Bay, Wesley following shortly behind.

Meanwhile in Ten Forword, Jean-Luc was catching up with Guinan at the bar while Q sat a table nearby brooding, and picking at his scrambled eggs, when a blue cloud of engery flew though the widows, and engolfed Q.

Q cried out in pain.

"The Calamarain," Guinan said.

Picard nodded, and this goes against his better judgement, but he rushed over to try and help Q.

His hands were burned by a blast of energy from the aliens.

"AH!" he cried, backing away, and held his injured hands close to his chest.

There was a bright flash of blue light and another like Q showed up. He waved his hand sending the aliens back from where they came, and made his way up to a fallen, and still crying out for help, Q.

"Look at you, Q. Groveling on the floor. Pathetic. All this could have been avoided if you had just obeyed our laws."

"I've learned my lesson, Q!" Q retorted, pushing himself up into a sitting posistion on the floor. The other Q turned in Picard's direction, and waved his hand over his burnt hands, healing them.

Picard sighed in much relief, and rubbed them gently.

"Thank you," he thanked. _'A reasonable and sympathetic, Q. Who'd have thought it?' _

Q nodded, turning to the one obviously on trial here.

Well, it looks like Q had been telling the truth about being human after all.

"We've decided to give you one last chance to be an obeying member of the Continuum. For we see you that you have come to care for these humans."

Q looked up at him still in pain, but replied, "I am greatful, Q!"

The other Q nodded, waving his hand over Q.

"You have your powers back now. Try and stay out of trouble. I'm sick and tired of exploring a new solar system, and having to apologize for ya," he announced, then disapeared.

Q smirked after him, and snapped his fingers.

The Calamarains' reapeareed in his hand in a flash of blue, and he narrowed his eyes down at them.

"So they wanted to destroy me did they?" he asked to no one really.

Picard moved forward to try and stop him from harming the aliens anymore than he obviously already has, but the other Q's face came in through the window's like they weren't even there.

"Q!" he warned.

Q looked over his shouder at him before smiling innocently.

"I was just seeing if you were still watching," he said, blowing the aliens away from his hand, and they flew out the windows.

The other Q grinned back at him before disapearing again.

Q pushed himself up to his feet, and Picard wondered what trouble he would be getting himself into next.

"Okay. So you've got your powers back. Will you please leave my vessel now?" he asked. He hoped this would be their last in encounter, but knew that he couldn't be that lucky. He had a feeling that Q will always show up when least expected.

"Yes, yes! I will leave your precious vessel in your capabable hands. But first, I have someone that I need to apologize to," Q replied, snapping his fingers, and in a flash of blue, he was gone.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath of relief at Q'a departure.

Meanwhile in the Sick Bay, Beverly was sitting up and talking with Wesley and Data. She was trying to convince them both that she was fine, and will be up and about in no time, when in a flash of blue, Q appeared next to her bedside as well.

"Q? I knew it," she said loudly.

She knew he was lying about being human from the start.

"Not quite, Doc. My brother's and sister's in the Continuum have excepted me back," Q informed, ignoring her insult. This time. " But before I ago, I wanted to apologize to you. It really was an accident. Forgive me?"

Beverly blinked in surprise, "You, want my forgivness?"

Q nodded, looking down at her hopefully. Beverly looked towards Wesley and then Data. They both smiled down at her, trying to tell her with their eyes to except his apology.

She looked back up at Q, "I forgive you, Q. But just this once."

Q looked between her and Data, and smiled mischieviously.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Consider this a 'get well soon' present."

Raising an eybrow suggestively down at her, he vanished in another flash of blue.

Data suddenly reached out, and cupped her face gently between his hands. He then leaned down and captured her lips with his own for a most passionate kiss that she didn't think Data was capable of.

She'd never felt anything like it.

Kissing Data was like kissing pure love and joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with everything she had. She never wanted it to end.

Finally needing to breathe, she pulled back, and took a few gulps of air before looking up into Data's eyes, and gasped at seeing the love he felt for her in them.

"What was that for?" she asked.

'_Was this Q's 'get well soon' present?' _she wondered_. _If it was. It was the best present she ever had.

And just like that, the love in Data's eyes faded away to be replaced with confusion.

"I do not know. But it was a wonderful, feeling."

Beverly smiled, reaching up to run the back of her hand down his cheek in a tender caress.

"See, I knew Q couldn't be all that bad," Wesley interrupted, smiling happily down at her, and then at Data.

She blushed.

Data smiled, leaning their foreheads together.

"I believe that feeling was my love for you, Sweetheart."

Beverly nodded, "I know. I love you too, Honey. Both of you. Very much."

_'Thank you, Q! You've given me a most wonderful gift_,' she thanked Q, even though there was no possible way he could hear her.

**TBC**

**A/N:**So the Q part of the story is finally finished. Though he may show up when least expected later on. I love Q!

Will:I'll have to think about the Lal episode, since Data has Beverly and Wesley in his life now. I think that would make him less likely to create a child. But, maybe.

Feedback is appreciated!


	18. Mine

**Chapter Eighteen**:Mine

The next day, lunch time,

Beverly was in Ten Forword, picking at her fruit salad, thinking.

"Is there something wrong with the salad?" Deanna voice brought her back to reality. She blinked a few seconds, looking up at her.

"What?"

Deanna smiled, sitting down in the chair in front of her, and made herself comfortable.

"Is there something bothering you, Beverly? It might help if you talk about it," Deanna suggested. Beverly smiled a little back at her friend, and shook her head. No. Nothing was bothering her. Not really.

"I've been thinking about asking Data to move in with me," she answered. Deanna didn't look surprised at all. Deanna was probably expecting this at some point. '_Along with the rest of the crew no doubt,' _she thought.

"Really? That's great!" Deanna exclaimed.

Beverly sighed, "But what if it's too soon? What if he doesn't want to move in with me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Beverly set down her fork, leaning back in her chair, and folded her arms against her chest.

"Well, for one thing, there's Wesley to consider," she replied.

Deanna shook her head, "Oh, come on! Those two have become like father and son. We both know that Wesley's come to feel that way about him. Beverly, in the end, it's your decision. But, I think it's an excellent idea. I'd ask him if I were you. Really."

Beverly nodded.

"Thank you, Deanna," she thanked her friend for the advice.

Deanna smiled.

Later that evening, Wesley was staying over at a friend's, and Beverly changed into a lightblue dress, lighting some candles for a more romantic atmosphere.

She fixed her hair up a bit more.

Data should be here any minute.

_"_Okay, you can do this Beverly,"she said to try to encourage herself. "Computer, play something romantic."

The computer started the music. It was a lovely tune. Perfect,

Anyway, it's just that she never asked anyone to move in with her before. Jack had been the one to ask her to move in with him. She really didn't want to mess this up.

The door chimed, and she went to answer it, leaning seductively against the side of the doorway.

The doors swooshed open, and Data's eyes widened a little at her appearance.

"Beverly?" he asked, looking her up and down, and then actually pretty much gaped at her like a fish.

Well, well, it seemed like Data was liturally at a loss for words.

She couldn't help but feel proud of herself a little for that accomplishment.

It's not everyday that Data is left speechless.

She reached out for his hands, lacing their fingers together, and led him into the living room. She sat down with him on the couch, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

He looked around the room.

"Hmm! Candlelight? Romantic music? Beverly, I do believe that you are trying to seduce me," Data said in a 'it's a matter of fact' way, and smiled reassuringly at her. Trying to tell her with his eyes that she did not have to try.

Beverly blushed. She should've known that Data would be straightforward and not shy when it came to sex.

Data was just hard to figure out sometimes, she supposed.

But that's not what this night was about. There's pleanty of time for love making later. Now, she just wanted him by her side. Always.

"It's not that," she said hurriedly, shaking her head. "Well, not right now anyway." She took a deep breath. "Data, I love you. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. Will you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

Data widened his eyes as if that was the last thing he expected her to ask.

"Of course. When shall I begin moving in my belongings?" he asked.

Beverly beamed happily, throwing her arms around her Android.

He hugged her carefully back. She knew it was because of the burns.

"Tomarrow. If that's not too soon for you?" she asked.

Data shook his head, "It is not."

"I'll help you," she insisted.

"That is not necessary, Sweetheart. You are still recovering from the accident," Data replied, pulling back so that he could tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. It really was amazing how romantic Data could be. Even when he wasn't really trying.

"Data, I'm fine. Really. They don't even hurt anymore."

Most of her burns had healed, and she was on her way to making a full recovery.

"Beverly! Very well. You may help me. But I must insist that you carry lightly."

Beverly nodded, greatful that he was allowing her to help him move.

She pressed their mouths together for a brief, but passionate kiss.

The next morning, Beverly got up early to go with Data back to his quarters and help him start packing.

They had been at it for hours, Data didn't have much, so they eventually got down to the few things he had left to carry that same day. His painting supplies, and he went to his desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out a holo-capturer. He set it on top of the desk, and turned it on.

It was a holo-image of Tasha.

Well, that confirmed her suspicion of something happening between Data and her deceased friend. She had thought that she would feel jealous at it being confirmed, but all she felt was sadness for Data.

He gazed down at the holo-image and she could have sworn that she saw sarrow in his eyes just then. He looked up at her, and smiled a little. She smiled back, adjusting a fidgeting Spot in her arms. He nodded, picking up the object and walked over to the replicator and set it down inside.

He then turned on the replicator.

"Recycle," he ordered, watching a love lost disapear.

She knew that this was Data's way of telling himself that it was time to let go for good.

And that it will be okay.

He turned back to face her, giving her another reassuring smile that he was alright. He then went over to pick up the bag with his painting supplies in it, and followed her out of his quarters, and back to her own.

Their own, she corrected herself.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely!


	19. Taken

**Chapter Nineteen: **Taken

A week later,

The Enterprise entered orbit around Lav'el 2, a planet that had expressed a desire to join the Federation.

Little was known about the Lavelonians. Except for the fact that they were a warp capable species. And that they mostly kept to themselves. Wary of outsiders.

Data, Beverly, and Wesley, stepped up to the transporter pad to join the Away Team, which also consisted of Riker, and Worf.

"Beam us down Mr O'Brian," Riker ordered.

O'Brian nodded, smiled, and transported them down.

They rematerialized on the planet's surface only to find themselves surrounded by a tall metal fence of somekind.

It was a cage, Data relized.

They were trapped.

"Okay. So much for the welcome party," Riker said sarcastically, tapping his comunicator. "Riker to Enterprise." No responce. "Are you recieving us Enterprise?" Will tried again.

Still no response.

Their communicators were being blocked, Data knew.

"Damn! Data, Worf, see if the two of you can find us a way out of here."

Data nodded, meeting Beverly's concerned gaze and then did as he was ordered. Worf did the same, going in another direction.

But as he suspected, they were indeed trapped in here. As far as he can tell. There is no way out. Maybe Worf had better luck.

He made his way back over to his team members, as did Worf.

"I am sorry, Commander. There is no way out as far as I could see, " he reported.

Will nodded back, turning to Worf, who shook his head regretably no.

Riker shook his head and sighed with disapointment, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what are captors' want then."

Data nodded in agreement. He then looked over at Beverly, moving closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He tried to reassure her and Wesley, who stood on the other side of her with his eyes that it was going to be okay.

They did not have to wait long before someone beamed in. It was a woman, and she had two gaurds behind her. They looked fairly human, with the exception that they had bright orange eyes.

They almost glowed.

"My names..." Riker began to introduce themselves, but their capture cut him off.

"Commander Riker of the Enterprise. The Federation's flagship. Yes, I know who you are." She then looked in Beverly's direction, and stepped closer in front of her. "Doctor Beverly Crusher. You are a Doctor, yes?"

"Do not answer," Worf advised, stepping quickly in front of Beverly, and held out his phaser warningly at their captor.

"Your protectivness of your companion is admirable, Klingon. But in vain. All your wepons have been disabled."

Worf tried firing to the side of the woman to see if she was telling the truth, and slowly lowered his phaser when he discovered that she was.

"You will regret this," Worf warned menacingly.

Data did not like the pleased look that suddenly lit the woman's orange eyes just then as if she already knew the truth of Beverly's title.

Beverly reached for his hand, and gave it a 'it is okay' squeeze.

"I am a Doctor," she ansered.

The woman looked extreamly relieved. "Excellent! We are in need of a Doctor with your skill Beverly. The rest of you may go now."

"Wait!" Riker shouted, also stepping protectively in front of Beverly, so that the Commander and Worf were now blocking him, Beverly, and Wesley. "If you needed a Doctor? You should have asked us for one. We would have helped. You can't just imprison us and then expect us to let you take her."

"Will, "Beverly interrupted, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and then lightly pushed him aside.

She then looked back at the Lavelonian woman, and said, "I'll go with you. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me."

"Beverly?" Data questioned , reaching for her hand again, only to have her pull it away. He pulled his back, trying to resist the urge to reach out and pull her back to him, to them. These aliens had no right to take her away. It was wrong. It was liturally kidnapping.

He knew that is how the Federation will view it as well.

"Mom?" Wesley questioned in a frightened tone. Data could tell he was trying to be brave for her though as well.

How could this happen? They were more advance then these aliens were. He could easily rip this woman and her gaurds in two with his Android strength. And yet, he still could not stop his mate from slipping through his fingers.

He wondered if this was what uselessness felt like.

"It'll be okay," she tried to assure them all. "Go. Don't worry about me."

"I assure you. No harm will come to her. As long as she co-operates," the alien woman said.

"We'll get you back, Doctor. I promise," Riker promised.

Beverly nodded thankfully at the Commander, and then looked from Wesley to Data.

"I love you both so much. Don't ever forget that."

The woman lifted her wrist, pressed a blue botton on the band with her fingers, and a few seconds later, they were transported back to the Enterprise.

Minus one.

"We have to do something!" the irate Commander shouted, leaning over the confrence table, glaring down at their Captain. But his anger wasn't directed towards him. No. It was directed at the Lavelonians.

He knew Picard knew that and wouldn't hold it against him.

He was so pissed off. Those aliens had no right to take Beverly like that. They had to get her back. He glanced in Data's direction. His Android companion was oddly quiet and withdrawn. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I agree, Commander. But we can't just storm the castle and rescue her. I'll try talking to this woman. By the way, what's her name?" Picard asked, looking calmly up at him. How the Captain can be so calm in a situation like this Will will never know.

All he wanted to do was storm the castle and rescue their friend, as the Captain had unintentially suggested.

"Unfortionately, we didn't get it," he answered.

They had no idea who the woman and her gaurds were who took Beverly.

He glanced over at Wesley, who was looking worriedly across the table at Data, who still hasn't said anything. He knew Wes was just trying to brave for his mom. For them all.

He promised Beverly that they wil get her back. And he intended to keep that promise. He dreaded to think of what will happen if they didn't.

They could have an unpredictable Adroid on their hands.

And an unpredictable Data is quite frankly a scary Data.

He really didn't like a scary Data.

"Sir, I do believe that she was the intended target all along," Word put in, looking as guilty as he felt that he couldn't protect Beverly.

_'What a big mess_.'

"I'll contact the Lavelonian government and see if they can help us. Dismissed," Picard ordered.

They all nodded, and Will made his way out of there as fast as he could.

He really needed some time alone to calm down and think clearly.

He can't help Beverly in the state he was currently in.

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	20. The missing

**Chapter wordcount:**1,572

**Chapter Tweenty:**The Missing

Wesley got up quickly to follow Data out of the briefing room. He was worried for him, but especially for his mom. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

He wondered what it was like for, Data.

He could see that he was troubled during the debriefing.

Quiet, withrawn, and scowl on his face. I was not like Data at all. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn that it was Lore sitting across from him, and not Data.

Thankfully, he knew better, and that Data would never do anything to hurt him. He would never hurt anyone if he can help it.

Data was the kindest, sweetest, and gentlest person he's ever known. Besides his mother of course.

The complete opposite of, Lore.

"Data, wait up!" he hollared, as he rushed into the corridor

Data stopped, but didn't turn around. Instead, his shoulders slumped, as if he was completely and utterly defeated.

"Are you okay?" he probed, still worried by the Android's rather uncharacteristic behavior.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern Wes," Data replied in a cold tone. Yes, he was more than worried for Data now. He was majorly concerned.

"It's just. You were really quiet back there. And you're usually the one that talks our heads off. Look, I know you're worried about mom..."

"I am an Android, Wes. I do not feel worry. I feel nothing at all. I know you mean well Wesley, and that you only wanted to make your mother happy. I am sorry. For everything," Data interrupted apologetically.

Ah, Wesley got it now. Data was blaming himself for his mom being taken, which was quite frankly, ridiculas.

No one was to blame here except the ones who took her.

"You know, for someone as smart as you are. You're being stupid. Stop it! My mom needs you. I need you. Especially now," he argued, trying to get his Android friend to see reason.

They couldn't afford a depressed, Data.

He didn't care what Data, or anyone else said. He swore that was depression setting in the Android's golden cat-like eyes.

"I am sorry, Wesley! I can not be your, father," Data said suddenly, regretably.

Wesley blinked.

"I know that. Why would..."

"I know you want, and that you already do seem to see me as a fatherly figure of sorts. I am afraid that I can not meet your expectations. I can not love you as a father would. Nor can I love your mother, as she desearves. I am, an Android. And I always will be," Data continued.

No. This couldn't be happening. Data wasn't going to break up with his mom if...no, not if. He couldn't think that way, when they get his mom back. It would break her heart all over again.

Data just couldn't. He wouldn't.

"But, Q's gift. You felt love for my mom then, didn't you? I know you did. I saw it in your eyes when you kissed her!" Wes heard his voice beginning to crack, but the thought of Data leaving his mom, leaving him, hurt more than he ever imagined it would.

He couldn't imagine life without, Data. And it would devestate his, mom. He just knew it would. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing his mom unhappy again.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, he threw himself at the Android, gathering him in his arms, and held on tight.

He felt Data's reluctant arms go up, and around him, hugging him kind of awkwardly back.

"Don't do this. Please, Data! You can't leave my mom. It would break her. I just know it. Please!" he cried, burying the side of his head in Data's shoulder, tightening his hold, "Don't leave us!"

"There, there, Wesley," Data hushed, obviously tring to calm him down, and gently pushed him a little away, but was still holding him at arms length. "I never said anything about leaving you two. I was simply stating the facts. Did you really think that I would?"

"The way you said it. That's what it sounded like to me ," he said, sniffling a little, suddenly feeling a little foolish for losing it in front of Data like that. He sniffed, pulling away fully, and found that he couldn't meet Data's eyes.

He felt horribly embarresed for making such a big fuss like a little kid. But it was his, mom. And they had to get her back. They just had to.

"I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Wesley. I have no intension of leaving you, or your mother. I just do not want you to get your hopes up for something that I can not be. And I will do everything in my power to bring your mother back to you."

"You too, and I'll help you!" Wes insisted, but Data shook his head.

"No, Wesley! You are to remain here on board the, Enterprise. I do not think Beverly would appreciate me letting you get in harms way," Data replied in 'Don't argue with me about this, young man' tone.

"But on board the Enterprise, or any ship in space really, we're in harms way everyday. Data, it's my mom! I have to help," he resorted to pleading, hoping Data will understand and let him help them get his mom back.

Data shook head, "No. And that's my final word on the subject. Go back to our quarters, and try and get some sleep. It is late."

Wesley shook his head back, and folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. He was going to stand his ground on this one. His mom needed him. She needed both of them to work together to get her back.

"No. You need me." He knew he was pouting, and quite possibly being childish, but he didn't really care. Not this time.

Data stared hard at him for moment, trying to get him to do as he was told, before reluctantly giving in, and nodded affirmative.

"Very well. Come."

Data waved his hand, indicating for Wesley to follow him. Wesley managed to smile in gratitude, before following Data, side by side to Engineering.

Meanwhile down on the planet, Beverly found herself being led somewhere by the Woman and two guards.

"Okay. So you got what you wanted. You might as well tell me what is I'm supposed to accomplish here?" Beverly asked her captor, but the woman shook her head, and smiled a little at her. She looked really pleased and relieved to have her prize.

"All in good time, Doctor Beverly Crusher of the Enterprise. For now, you will rest until I summon you. And believe me, you will need it. My names Lornica by the way," her captor replied, giving her another smile. It was just getting plain weird.

Beverly just rolled her eyes, earning a glare from the woman. Good, it's better than the weird smile she kept giving her on the way here.

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone right now. And I can't sleep with your gaurds watching me."

Lornica nodded, "Of course, Doctor. But they will remain outside the door. I can't risk you trying to make an escape now can I?" She nodded to her gaurds, and they nodded back, lowering the wepons, and made their exit.

Lornica turned back to her, and said, "I was being serious before. Do you what you're told, and don't give me any trouble, and you will be well treated. But step out of line, and you will be punished. Am I clear?"

Beverly resisted the urge to cry, "I have a son, and a life back on board the, Enterprise. You took me away from it. I'm telling you, they will do everything in their power to get me back. You can count on it."

"They are welcome to try. Goodnight, Doctor," the woman said sarcastically, turning around and made her exit as well. The door closed, and she heard it lock.

She sat heavily down on the small bed in the corner of the dark room she had been given for the night.

_'What's good about it?' _she thought back bitterly.

She knew the others would come for her.

Data would come for her.

She only hoped that he kept Wesley out of harms way, but she knew how stubborn her son can be, and doubted it.

She just had to hold on until the rescue came.

She laid down, trying to make herself comfortable on the bed, but it seems she couldn't get comfortable anymore without Data's arms wrapped protectively around her, holding her close.

Data presence always made her feel safe, and now she was terrified of what would become of her without him by her side. But she knew he would save her.

Data wouldn't let anything happen to her.

_'Please, Data, hurry. I'm scared,'_ she would never admit to anyone, but she was. She closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

She had a feeling Lornica was telling the truth about her needing it.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	21. The lost

**A/N:**Sorry, I haven't been updating as much as I used to guys. I haven't given up on this story though. I promise.

**Chapter wordcount:**1,100

**Chapter Tweenty One**:The Lost

While Beverly tried to get some sleep, Data and Wesley had joined Picard, and Riker, on the transporter pad in transporter room three.

"Goodluck!" O'Brian wished them luck, before beaming them down to the counsel chamber on the planet.

"Greetings, friends! I am Amabassador, Sulanic," An elderly Levelonian gentlemen stepped foreward, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

Data wanted to demand to know where Beverly was being held, but knew by the look in the man's eyes that they had absolutely nothing to do with her kidnapping. So, he remained silent, and let Picard to the talking.

"I wish our first meeting could've taken place under better cercomstances, Ambassador," Picard replied. The Ambassador blinked his eyes in confusion momentarily, before seeming to remember.

"Oh, yes! I heard about your, Doctor. Terrible buisness that."

"You don't sound very concerned," Riker jumped in sarcastically. "One of our people was taken by one of your's. We need your help to get her back."

The Ambassador shook his head, "How can we possibly help an advance culture such as yourselves."

"We hope to get her back without risking any conflict with your people," Picard anserwed.

Data noted that the Ambassador seemed to be slightly intrigued by the Captain's response.

"I see. Very cleaver, Captain Picard. These terrorist are a troublsome bunch. If you could use a few of your...photon torpedoes. I believe that's their name? And blow them all to hell. That would help us out a great deal."

"Of course, you know we can't do that," Picard said as a matter of factly.

The Abassador nodded.

"A pity. It would've made things a lot easier for us. But this Doctor of yours. The President gave me permission to help you get her back. At a price of course."

Picard shook his head in disappointment, but was willing to listen, "What kind of price?"

"The ability to create these photon torpedoes of yours."

Picard laughed hollowly, "You can't be serious? You should know weapons is one thing the Federation doesn't bargain with."

"Then I'm afraid your on your own in finding your, Doctor. Excuse me, I have other more important matters to attend to," the Ambassador bit them fairwell, before spinning around, and heading in the opposite direction.

"Why you!" Riker pushed forward to go after the man, but Picard held out his arm against his chest to stop him.

"Not now, Number One!"

Riker groaned, pulling back, "But it's their own people who took, Doctor Crusher. They should help us get her back. But they don't even seem to give a damn."

Picard sighed, "I know, Will. Don't worry. We'll find her. Somehow. Some way. Ensign!" Jean-Luc called over to Wesley, who had wondered off, and was exploring the Alien room.

Picard then gave the Commander's arm a gentle squeeze, before tapping his Communicator.

But before he could get any words out, someone appeared next to Wesley, who was making his was over to them, in a flash of yellow.

Data rushed after him as fast as he could to try and stop Wesley from being taken as well, but the Alien was faster, and grabbed hold of Wesley's arm, before they dissapeared in another flash of yellow.

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring blankly at the empty spot Wesley had been in with his arms outstreatched.

_'No! Not Wesley too. Beverly will never forgive me_. _I knew I should have made him stay on board the Enterprise. This is all my fault!' _

He felt a hand land on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Data?" Riker probed, and Data knew he wanted to know if he was alright by his concerned tone.

"I am alright, Commander," he answered, straightening himself back up, and slowly turned around to face the concerned looking eyes, William T Riker. "Thank you for your concern."

The Commander did not look like he believed him, and frowned a little.

Data did not know if he believed he was alright himself.

If only he were human.

Then maybe everything would be a lot less confusing.

Meanwhile, an hour or so later,

Beverly heard her doors opening, and slowly blinked her eyes open. She leaned herself up on her elbow, and couldn't help but let out a small yawn. She was bone tired, but she found it impossible to sleep.

She wondered what time it was.

The doors opened all the way, and Lornica stepped through, looking very pleased with herself.

"I have a present for you, my dear. It appears you were correct when you said that your people will do everything in their power to try and get you back. Short of negotiating with weapons apparently."

Beverly decided to remain quiet, and ignore her. This woman can go straight to hell for all she's concerned.

Lornica simply nodded in understanding, before nodding back to her gaurds, and they dissapeared for a few seconds, before returning, and tossed a slightly struggling Wesley in the room with her.

"Hey! There's no need to be rough guys. I want to be with my "Own" mom after all," Wesley argued. Lornica waved her gaurds away, before giving Beverly a rather fond smile, and then followed after them.

"Wesley!" Beverly shouted, jumping out of the bed, and hugged him fiercly.

"I'm okay mom! They didn't hurt me! It's Data I'm more worried about right now."

Beverly drew away at this, still holding him at arms length. "He's okay isn't he? And the others? They didn't..."

Wesley shook his head, sitting down on the bed, "No. It was just me they came for. Mom, Data's a complete mess without you. He just wasn't himself."

Beverly frowned, "What do you mean?"

Wesley sighed, leaning back his head against the wall, "It was like he was blaming himself for you being taken. But now, I don't know how he'll react with me being taken too. I swear mom! He reminded me of Lore there for a minute. It was seriously freaky."

She sighed, sitting down next to her son, and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine Wesley. If anyone can get us out of this, it's Data. " she said, trying to convince herself that Data was fine, and wouldn't give up on them.

He would get them out of here.

Sooner or later.

She hoped to god for sooner.

**TBC**

Feedback is as always, awesome!


	22. I'd come for you

**Chapter Tweenty Two:**I'd come for you

**Chapter wordcount:**1,343

After beaming back aboard the Enterprise, Riker watched Data like a hawk, as they made their way to Engineering. He was worried about him. Data just seemed different somehow. Not like the Data he knew at all. If Will didn't know any better, he'd swore that was fury storming in their Android's eyes. Though he couldn't blame him for it. Not with Beverly, and now Wesley both missing.

He knew Data blamed himself, and that was never a good thing.

He let Picard get a little ahead of them, before grabbing Data by the wrist, and spun him around in his arms, and held tightly onto his shoulders. Their was no mistaking the look of complete and utter shock in his friend's eyes.

"Commander?"

Will sighed. He hated to see a friend suffer. He didn't care what Data or anyone else said. Data was hurting because of this.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, wanting the truth.

"I am fine," Data repeated. Will shook his head a little sadly, and wrapped his arms around Data. He knew that he'd need a hug in a time like this.

Data didn't hug back, but didn't try to pull away either, and just let Will continue to try and comfort him.

He knew this was conduct unbecoming of a starfleet officer, a First Officer no less, and that he shouldn't get too close to those under his Command. But damn it! Data was one of his closest friends now, and he would be damned if he let him go through this alone.

"Will get them back. And I'm sure they're alright. Beverly's a fighter, so is Wesley," he tried to assure him. Data nodded, pulling away.

"I hope you are right, Commander."

"Will," he insisted. He always liked being called by his first name more than his title by those he conciders friends anyway.

Data looked surprised at his request, but nodded.

"Will," he replied.

"That's better. Come on. We better catch up," he said, giving Data a slight shove forward playfully on the small of his back, and then followed after him. He tried his best to remain optimistic that everything with turn out in the best.

Entering their destination, they made their way up to Geordie.

"LaForge, I need you to try and track an energy signal the Alien who took Wesley left behind," Picard ordered, hovering over his shoulder.

"I'm already on it," Geordie announced, moving his fingers quickly over the consol. He then looked up as if annoyed with our hovering over his shoulder. He could certainly relate, so he backed off a bit, Data followed his example, but the Captain didn't seem to take a hint, and remained where he was standing. "This may take awhile, Sir. Data, I need you here."

Picard sighed, and nodded. "Let me know if you've found anything," he ordered, leaving Engineering, Will gave Data one last concerned glance, before reluctantly following after him.

Awhile later,

Geodie was getting frustrated because he couldn't track anything.

Wondering if Data was having any better luck, he spun around to ask, but Data was gone, disapeared. "DATA?" he called, getting concerned when their was no response. He tapped his comm badge.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Data?"

"Lieutenant Commander Data is not aboard the Enterprise," the Computers female voice announced.

"What?" he snapped, tapping his comm badge again. "LaForge to Bridge. Data's left the Enterprise. I believe he knows the location of Doctor Crusher, and Wes, and is on his way there now. Sir, I hate to say this. I mean, it's Data were talking about here. But I'm pretty sure he's been compromised."

"Understood, Chief. Picard out."

Geordie shook head, hoping Data wasn't going to get himself in too much trouble. He was in enough of it as it was already.

Meanwhile down on the planet.

Data knew Picard was not going to be very happy with him when he returned to the Enterprise for not reporting that he tracked the energy signal, but he wanted to do this by himself. Beverly and Wes were his responsibility now, and he would not see anyone else come to harm over this.

Coming to the room that held one human lifesign, he saw two guards, gaurding it, and thought about his next move. There was only two of them, so it should not be too difficult to take them down.

He pulled out his phaser, and made sure it was on stun, before firing it at the one on the left. The one on the right spun around, drew his fire arm, and fired it at him in retaliation, but he easily doged it, running up to him, and knocked him uncounsous.

Tucking away his own phaser, he went up to the door, and pried open the lock. He then opened the door to see Wesley standing quickly up from the bed, looking relieved, and happy to see him.

"DATA!" Wes cried, running up to give him a grateful hug. "Mom knew you'd come."

He hugged Wes back briefly, before pulling away. "I am afraid we have no time for this. I must fine your mother." He tagged a homing device on Wes's shirt. Wes looked at him in surprise, and a little hurt, before he ordered the transport.

Now that Wes was safely back aboard the Enterprise, Data took out his tricorder, and searched the area for Beverly's lifesign.

He followed the direction his tricorder was telling him to go, to what appeared to be a medical facility. He hid behind a corner, watching her work on a patient.

"I can't begin to come up with a cure, unless I know what's caused his illness," he heard her explain.

"We can't tell you that. You'll have to figure it out on your own," the supposed Doctor said, glaring at her.

"And how do you expect me to do that without my medical tricorder?" she snapped, earning a hard slap to the face. It was more like a punch. Data wanted to take down the Doctor right here and now, but he was defensless, and he was programed not to harm the defensless.

"You will not speak to me that way again woman. Or I will inform Lornica, and you will recieve far worse than a slap to the face. I wonder how your son will feel seeing his mother being beaten. Now get back to work," the Doctor retorted.

Beverly held her cheek, glaring murderously at the Doctor, but nodded, and continude to exmine the patient with just her hands, the Doctor hovering over her shoulder.

The alarms sounded, and Data figured that they must have discovered the two gaurds he took down, and one of their Wes missing. He thought that now was his best chance to take down the distracted Doctor, and snuck up behind the Alien, giving him the Vulcan neck pinch.

The Doctor went rigid, before falling uncounsious, and Data let him drop to the floor.

"DATA!" Beverly cried with relief, throwing her arms around him.

"How did you find us so quickly?" she questioned, pulling back, but still held him at arms length.

Data shook his head

"There is no time to explain, Beverly," he said, tapping his communicator, hailing the Enterprise, "Data to Enterprise. Come in please!"

"Picard here. We're locking onto your signal now, Data. Prepare for transport," Picard responded.

"Wait, Data! Wesley?" Beverly interrupted, still holding tightly onto him, as if she was afraid he would disapear if she let him go.

"He is safe. I assure you," he said, pressing a comforting kiss to the side of her head.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Data nodded, lifting her chin to inspect the cheek the Alien Doctor had slapped, when the transporter beam activated, and they were being trasported safely home to the Enterprise.

**TBC**

Feedback is as always, lovely!


	23. Home, sweet home

**Chapter Tweenty Three:**Home, sweet home

**Chapter wordcount**:512

Picard sat quetly at his desk in his waiting room, waiting for his Second Officer to make his appearance. He wondered how he was supposed to deal with him. On the one hand, Data had disobayed a direct order, and risked not only himself, but Beverly and Wesley, as well. And on the other, he knew that Data only thought he was doing what was right.

He shook his head at himself, the things he lets his crew get away with.

"You wished to see me, Captain?"

He looked up to see the person in question standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, I did! Data, what you did today was not only a danger to yourself, but to Doctor Crusher, and Wesley as well."

Data blinked his eyes, and shook his head, "I did not wish anyone else to suffer because of this. It was my fault. I could have stopped them from taking her, but I did not."

Oh. So that was it. Data was blaming himself. That he could deal with, and forgive, this one time.

And besides, understanding guilt has brought Data one step closer to understanding humanity.

"Oh, Data!" he breathed out softly, leaning back in his chair a bit. "Whatever am I supposed to do with you?"

"I disobayed your orders, Captain. I am prepared to except the consequences of my actions."

"I think we can over-look this insident. This time," he replied, earning a small smile and thankful nod from Data, who turned to leave, but he called the Android back, "And, Data." Data turned back around, staring questioningly down at him. He put on his best stern expression. "Nothing like this better happen again. Understood, Lieutenant Commander?"

Data simply nodded affirmative, before exiting his waiting room. He watched him go, smiling a little.

At least Data never disobayed the same order twice.

Everyone makes mistakes from time to time.

He straightened his red-shirt

After leaving the Captain's waiting room, Data made his way back to their quarters, and entered to see Beverly sitting up, and reading on the couch. She looked up then, and smiled.

Setting the book aside, she stood up from the couch, and made her way over to him.

"So, how did it go with, Jean?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him, and held him close.

"He let it go. This time," he simply answered, resting his chin on her shoulder, and held her back.

"I knew he would. I know him," she replied, pulling back, but just enough so that they were facing each other. Almost nose to nose. "I want to marry you, Data."

Data blinked, they had been a couple for a little over six months now, but it was still unexpected to have her express a desire to marry him. "Are you certain?"

"Yes! I mean, not right away or anything. But, someday. When we're both ready."

Data nodded in understanding, and leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled brightly, pulling back, and led him by the hands to the bedroom.

**The End**

**A/N:**So this story has officially come to an end. If I don't end it now, I probably never will. And to tell you all the truth, I'm getting pretty bored with it. But I still adore the pairing! And at least it's something longish for one of the rarest TNG pairings out there right? I do hope you all enjoyed the story.

**And please, feedback is always lovely and much appreciated!**


End file.
